What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1
by Lord PotterXXVII
Summary: What would happen if Harry had been born a girl? My take on the fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and some OC's thrown in for good measure. Philosophers Stone is done, watch out for Chamber of Secrets in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors note: I've recently taken a liking to the Fem Harry scenario but noticed there are very few plausible ones that have actually been completed and decided to write my own. Will follow cannon for the most part and almost completely for the first few books but will have a few twists and some OC's thrown in. Some main characters will be a bit OOC but it will be necessary so no angry mobs please. _

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.

The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion, there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily, as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.

'Little tyke,' chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar, a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen, then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive no, _looking _at the sign; cats couldn't read maps _or _signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town, he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes, the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The

Nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt these people were obviously collecting for something… yes that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. _He _didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

'The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard.'

'Yes, their daughter Elizabeth.'

Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Elizabeth. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece _was _called Elizabeth. He had never even seen the girl; it might have been Emma, Or Esther. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her, if _he had _had a sister like that… But all the same, those people in cloaks… He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

'Sorry,' he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare,

'Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!'

And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.

Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw, and it didn't improve his mood, was the tabby cat he had spotted that morning.

It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.

'Shoo!' said Mr. Dursley loudly.

The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.

Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word 'Won't!' Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:

'_And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?'_

'_Well, Ted,' said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early, it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.'_

Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Err, Petunia, dear, you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'

As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.

'No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'

'Funny stuff on the news,' Mr. Dursley mumbled. 'Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…'

'_So?_' snapped Mrs. Dursley.

'Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… _her _lot.'

Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter.' He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, 'their daughter, she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?'

'I suppose so,' said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.

'What's her name again? Esther, isn't it?'

'Elizabeth, they dare name a child like that after the queen.'

'Oh, yes,' said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."

He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of, well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters _were _involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect _them_…

Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket, it looked like a cigarette lighter and as soon as he clicked it, the closest street lamp went out. Thirteen times, he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. Anybody looking out from a lit house would now be blind to what was happening outside. Dumbledore put the put outer away and walked down to number for where he sat down next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

'How did you know it was me?' she asked. 'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly,' he replied.

'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.

'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.' Dumbledore seemed surprised.

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. 'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no, even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent, I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'

'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'

'I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.'

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has _gone, Dumbledore?'

'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'

'A _what_?'

'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'

'No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. 'As I say, even if You-Know-Who _has _gone.'

'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense, for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort_.'

Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. 'But you're different, everyone knows you're the only one you-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort_, was frightened of.'

'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'

'Only because you're too, well, nobleto use them.'

'It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing next to the _rumours _that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had, she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

'What they're _saying_,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are, are, that they're, _dead_.'

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…'

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…," he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Elizabeth. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill that little girl, no one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Elizabeth Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke and that's why he's gone.'

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

'It's, it's _true_?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Elizabeth survive?'

'We can only guess.' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'

'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why _you're here, of all places?'

'I've come to bring Elizabeth to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now.'

'You don't mean, you _can't _mean the people who live _here_?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Albus Dumbledore, you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son, I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Elizabeth Potter come and live here!'

"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. 'Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older, I've written them a letter.'

'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! Petunia loathed Lilly, you know that and as for Elizabeth, she will be famous, a legend. I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Elizabeth Potter day in the future, there will be books written about Elizabeth, every child in our world will know her name.'

'Exactly.' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any girl's head, famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she will not even remember! Can you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?'

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, 'Yes, yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Elizabeth underneath it.

'Hagrid's bringing her.'

'You think it, wise_,_ to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'

'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.

'I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless, he does tend to, what was that?'

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky, and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild _, long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms, he was holding a bundle of blankets.

'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?'

'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it to me; I've got her, sir.'

'No problems, were there?'

'No, sir , house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around, she fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of dark red hair over her forehead, they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

'Is that where? 'Whispered Professor McGonagall.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'She'll have that scar forever.'

'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'

'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well, give her here, Hagrid we'd better get this over with.'

Dumbledore took Elizabeth in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

'Could I, could I say good-bye to her, sir?' asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Elizabeth and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall, 'You'll wake the Muggles!'

'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it, Lily an' James dead, an' poor little Elizabeth off ter live with Muggles.'

'Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Elizabeth gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Elizabeth's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute, the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'

'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, 'I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir.'

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

'I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said, 'Yes, I must return to Charlotte and Maria, Hector's watching them.'

Dumbledore smiled at her and turned and walked back down the street. He released the light back into the streetlamps and before he left, he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

'Good luck, Elizabeth Potter,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Elizabeth Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special. Not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles. Nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley… She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: To Elizabeth Potter, the girl who lived!'


	2. Chapter 2

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K Plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: _

Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball ,but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy and yet the room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too. Yet Elizabeth Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. 'Up! Get up! Now!'

Elizabeth woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again.

'Up!' she screeched. Elizabeth heard her walking downstairs toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.

Her aunt was back outside the door.

'Are you up yet?' she demanded.

'Nearly,' said Elizabeth.

'Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday.'

Elizabeth groaned. 'What did you say?' her aunt snapped through the door.

'Nothing, nothing…' Elizabeth said.

Dudley's birthday, of course, how could she have forgotten? Elizabeth got slowly out of bed and walked over to the cupboard. When she was dressed, she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the BMX bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a BMX bike was a mystery to Elizabeth, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise, unless of course it involved punching somebody. Elizabeth felt she was lucky she was a girl, as had she been a boy Dudley's favourite punching bag might have been her but one thing that uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had taught Dudley was not to hit girls so he teased her instead. But even if he wanted to try and hit her, he couldn't often catch her. Elizabeth didn't look it, but she was very fast. Perhaps it had something to do with living in a small room all her life but Elizabeth had always been small and skinny for her age although she felt it could have been worse as if she'd been a boy, her relatives probably would have kept her in the cupboard or worse. She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of aunt Petunia's and clothes from local charity shops, which rarely fitted properly. Elizabeth had a pale heart shaped face with a few freckles, a thin body, waist length dark red hair which tended to be a bit wavy, and bright green eyes with gold flecks in them. The only thing Elizabeth liked about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking her aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it.

'In the car crash when your parents died,' she had said. 'And don't ask questions.'

Don't ask questions, that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Elizabeth was turning over the bacon. 'Comb your hair girl!' he barked, by way of a morning greeting. About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Elizabeth needed a haircut. Elizabeth must have had more haircuts than the rest of the girls in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way, wavy and slightly bushy. Elizabeth was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel, Elizabeth often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. Elizabeth put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room on it. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

'Thirty-six,' he said, looking up at his mother and father. 'That's two less than last year.'

'Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from mummy and daddy.'

'All right, thirty-seven then,' said Dudley, going red in the face. Elizabeth, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began eating her breakfast as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, 'And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?'

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally, he said slowly, 'So I'll have thirty… thirty…'

'Thirty-nine, sweetums,' said aunt Petunia. 'Oh.' Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. 'All right then.' uncle Vernon chuckled.

'Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!' He ruffled Dudley's hair. At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Elizabeth and uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap his many presents, aunt Petunia soon returned from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

'Bad news, Vernon,' she said. 'Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her.'

She jerked her head in Elizabeth's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Elizabeth's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to amusement parks, fast food outlets, or the movies. Every year, poor Elizabeth was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Elizabeth hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbages and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned." Now what?" said aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Elizabeth as though she'd planned this. Elizabeth knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded herself it would be a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

'We could phone Marge,' Uncle Vernon suggested.

'Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl.'

The Dursleys often spoke about Elizabeth like this, as though she wasn't there or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug, even though they'd never hit her or starved her, she never felt like she was accepted.

'What about what's-her-name, your friend, Yvonne?'

'On holiday in Majorca,' snapped aunt Petunia.

'You could just leave me here,' Elizabeth put in hopefully. Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. 'And come back and find the house in ruins?' she snarled.

'I won't blow up the house, said Elizabeth, but they weren't listening.

'I suppose we could take her to the zoo,' said aunt Petunia slowly, '… and leave her in the car…'

'That car's new, she's not sitting in it alone…'

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

'Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let her spoil your special day!' she cried, flinging her arms around him. 'I… don't… want… her… t-t-to come!' Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. 'She always sp-spoils everything!' He shot Elizabeth a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Just then, the doorbell rang.

'Oh, good Lord, they're here,' said aunt Petunia frantically and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat, and Elizabeth thought to herself that he acted like one as well. Half an hour later, Elizabeth, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life. Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they'd left, uncle Vernon had taken Elizabeth aside.

'I'm warning you,' he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Elizabeth, 'I'm warning you now, girl, any funny business, anything at all, and you'll be in that room from now until Christmas.'

'I'm not going to do anything," said Elizabeth, "honestly…'

But uncle Vernon didn't believe her, no one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Elizabeth and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn't make them happen. Once, aunt Petunia, tired of Elizabeth coming back from the barbers looking as though she hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair so short she was almost bald except for her fringe, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Elizabeth, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy clothes .Next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it had been before aunt Petunia had sheared it off. She had been given a week in her room for this, even though she had tried to explain that she couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.

Another time, aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old dress of hers (brown with orange puff balls).The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a doll, but certainly wouldn't fit Elizabeth. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief, Elizabeth wasn't punished. On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when, as much to Elizabeth's surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Elizabeth's headmistress telling them Elizabeth had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as she shouted at uncle Vernon through the locked door of her room) was jump behind the big dustbins outside the kitchen doors. Elizabeth guessed that the wind must have caught her in mid-jump. But today, nothing was going to go wrong. To Elizabeth it was worth putting up with Dudley and Piers to actually be going someplace that might be interesting. As he drove, uncle Vernon liked to complain about things, this morning was no exception and, it was motorcycles.

'…roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums,' he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

'I had a dream about a motorcycle, 'said Elizabeth, remembering suddenly. 'It was flying.'

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Elizabeth, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache: 'MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!'

Dudley and Piers sniggered.

'I know they don't,' said Elizabeth. 'It was only a dream.'

But she sighed and wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than her asking questions and quick wit, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't. No matter if it was in a dream, book, or even a cartoon or a film, they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas. It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Elizabeth what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a strawberry ice cream much smaller than Piers and Dudley's. It wasn't bad, either, Elizabeth thought, licking it as she watched a big silverback gorilla scratching its head which looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond and was probably smarter than him. Elizabeth had the best morning she had had in a long time but she was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of teasing her. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, uncle Vernon bought him another one and Elizabeth was allowed to finish the first. Elizabeth felt, afterward, that she should have known it was all too good to last as unlike the Wormwood's in Matilda, the Dursleys behaved worse when confronted with the unusual. After lunch they went to the reptile house, it was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a dustbin, but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep, Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

'Make it move,' he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

'Do it again,' Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

'This is boring,' Dudley moaned as he shuffled away. Elizabeth sighed as she watched them, moved in front of the tank, and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom, no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than being stuck at the Dursleys where the only visitor was aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Elizabeth's. It winked. Elizabeth put her hands to her mouth and gasped and stared back at the snake. Then she looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching or had heard her. They hadn't. She looked back at the snake and winked, too. The snake jerked its head toward uncle Vernon and Dudley, and then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Elizabeth a look that said quite plainly:

I get that all the time.' Elizabeth shook her head and murmured, 'I know, it must be really annoying.' Though she wasn't sure the snake could hear her. The snake nodded vigorously. 'Where do you come from, anyway?' Elizabeth asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Elizabeth peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

'Was it nice there?' Elizabeth asked.

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Elizabeth read on: _This specimen was bred in the zoo_. 'Oh, I see, so you've never been to Brazil?'

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Elizabeth made both of them jump. 'DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!'

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

'Out of the way, you,' he said, shoving Elizabeth out of the way. Caught by surprise, Elizabeth gasped and fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened, one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Elizabeth sat up and gasped again, the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished and the giant serpent was uncoiling itself rapidly. It slithering out onto the floor, landing right beside her. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past her, Elizabeth could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, 'Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, child.'

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

'But the glass,' he kept saying, 'where did the glass go?'

The zoo director himself made aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Elizabeth had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Elizabeth at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, 'Lizzie was talking to it, weren't you, Lizzie?'

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Elizabeth. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, 'Go, room, stay, no meals,' before he collapsed into a chair, and aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

Elizabeth lay in her dark room much later, wishing she had a watch. She didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.

She had lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she had been a baby and her parents had died in that car crash. She couldn't remember being in the car when her parents had died. Sometimes, when she strained her memory during long hours in her room, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on her forehead. This, she supposed, was the crash, though she couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. She couldn't remember her parents at all. Her aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course, she was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.

When she had been younger, Elizabeth had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were her only family. Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers they were, too.

A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to her once while out shopping with aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Elizabeth furiously if she knew the man, aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Elizabeth tried to get a closer look.

At school, Elizabeth had no one besides some of the teachers who secretly praised her for her intellect and wit but did little openly for fear of the Dursleys who had influence on the school board. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Elizabeth Potter in her baggy old clothes, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.


	3. Chapter 3

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: Thanks for all the hits and views to everyone who's looked at this fic so far; 68 from the USA alone. Don't forget to review though, as reviews help polish the story. _

Chapter Three: The Letters From No One

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Elizabeth her longest-ever punishment. By the time she was allowed out of her room again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his BMX bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches. Elizabeth was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot in Elizabeth's opinion, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport of preying on the weaker boys in the neighbourhood. This was why Elizabeth spent as much time as possible out of the house, at the library, the park, wandering around, and thinking about the end of the holidays, where she could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came, she would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in her life, she wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.

'They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall,' he told Elizabeth. 'Want to come upstairs and practice?'

'No, thanks,' said Elizabeth. 'The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it, it might be sick.'

Then she ran, before Dudley could work out what she'd said. One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Elizabeth at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual, it turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Elizabeth watch television and gave her a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years. That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life. As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Elizabeth didn't trust herself to speak, she thought two of her ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh as she thought Dudley looked like a complete twerp. There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Elizabeth went in for breakfast. It made Elizabeth's eyes water and it seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink and so she went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water. 'What's this?' she asked aunt Petunia. Her aunt's lips tightened as they always did if she dared to ask a question. 'Your new school uniform,' she said.

Elizabeth looked in the bowl again. 'Oh,' she said, 'I didn't realize it had to be so wet.'

'Enough of your cheek girl!' snapped aunt Petunia. 'I'm dyeing some of my old school things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished.'

Elizabeth seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. She sat down at the table and tried not to think about how she was going to look on her first day at Stonewall High, like she was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.

Dudley and uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Elizabeth's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

'Get the mail, Dudley,' said uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

'Make Lizzie get it.'

'Get the mail, girl.'

'Make Dudley get it.'

'Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley.'

Elizabeth dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was on holiday on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and, a letter for Elizabeth. Elizabeth picked it up and stared at it, her heart fluttering like a bird. No one, ever, in her whole life, had written to her. Who would? She had no friends, no other relatives she always returned her library books, yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_Miss. E. Potter_

_The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Elizabeth saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_.

'Hurry up, you stupid girl!' shouted uncle Vernon from the kitchen. 'What are you doing? Checking for letter bombs?' He chuckled at his own joke.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in disgust at her uncle and went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She handed uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

'Marge's ill,' he informed aunt Petunia. 'Ate a funny whelk…'

'Dad!' said Dudley suddenly. 'Dad, Lizzie's got something!'

Elizabeth was on the point of unfolding her letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of her hand by uncle Vernon. 'That's _mine_!' said Elizabeth, trying to snatch it back.

'Who'd be writing to you?' sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge.' P-P-Petunia!' he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment, it looked as though she might faint, she clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

'Vernon! Oh my goodness, Vernon!'

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Elizabeth and Dudley were still in the room, Dudley was not used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. 'I want to read that letter,' he said loudly.

'_I _want to read it,' said Elizabeth furiously, 'as it's _addressed to me_.'

'Get out, both of you,' croaked uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

Elizabeth did not move.

'I WANT MY LETTER!' she screamed at her uncle.

'Let _me _see it!' demanded Dudley.

'OUT!' roared uncle, Vernon and he took Dudley by the scruff of his neck and Elizabeth by the waist and pushed them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Elizabeth knew she could not beat her cousin in a fight and lay flat on her stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor while Dudley took the keyhole. "Vernon," aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, 'look at the address, how could they possibly know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?'

'Watching, spying, might be following us,' muttered uncle Vernon wildly.

'But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want.'

Elizabeth could see uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

'No,' he said finally. 'No, we'll ignore it, if they do not get an answer… Yes, that's best… we won't do anything…'

'But.' Began Aunt Petunia

'I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took her in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?'

That evening when he got back from work, uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Elizabeth in her room.

'Where's my letter?' demanded Elizabeth, the moment uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. 'Who's writing to me?'

'No one. It was addressed to you by mistake,' said Uncle Vernon shortly.

'I have burned it.'

'It was _not _a mistake,' said Elizabeth angrily, 'it had my room on it.'

'SILENCE!' yelled uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.

He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful and left.

Elizabeth sighed and stretched out on the bed. Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Elizabeth was bitterly wishing she'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.

When the mail arrived, uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Elizabeth, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, 'There's another one! Miss. E. Potter, the Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive.'

With a strangled cry, uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Elizabeth on his heels. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Elizabeth had grabbed uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone was hit a lot by the Smelting stick, uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Elizabeth's letter clutched in his hand.

'Go to your room,' he wheezed at Elizabeth. 'Dudley, go, just go.'

Elizabeth walked round and round her room. Someone knew she didn't have their first letter. Surely, that meant they would try again? And this time she would make sure they didn't fail. She had a plan.

The alarm clock that she had repaired years ago rang at six o'clock the next morning. Elizabeth turned it off quickly and dressed silently. She mustn't wake the Dursleys. She stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. She was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. Her heart hammered as she crept across the dark hall toward the front door …

'AAAAARRRGH!'

Elizabeth screamed and leapt into the air; she'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat, something _alive_!

Lights clicked on upstairs and to her horror Elizabeth realized that the big, squashy something had been her uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Elizabeth didn't do exactly what she'd been trying to do which made her furious as she couldn't believe her uncle would be that cunning. He shouted at Elizabeth for about half an hour and then told her to go and make a cup of tea. Elizabeth shuffled miserably off into the kitchen a few tears falling from her eyes and by the time she got back, the mail had arrived, right into uncle Vernon's lap. Elizabeth could see three letters addressed in green ink.

'I want,' she began, but uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before her eyes, uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day.

He stayed at home and nailed up the letter slot.

'See,' he explained to aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, 'if they can't _deliver _them they'll just give up.'

'I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon.'

'Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia; they're not like you and me, and 'said uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake aunt Petunia had just brought him.

On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Elizabeth. As they couldn't go through the letter slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.

Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Elizabeth found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two-dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed aunt Petunia through the living room window.

'Who wants to talk to _you _this badly?' Dudley asked Elizabeth in amazement.

On Sunday morning, uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.

'No post on Sundays,' he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his toast, 'no damn letters today.'

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Elizabeth leapt into the air trying to catch one of them.

'Out! OUT!'

Uncle Vernon seized Elizabeth around the waist and threw her into the hall. When aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

'That does it,' said uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. 'I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!'

He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later, they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; as his father had hit him after he had tried to pack all of his stuff and Elizabeth wondered if having his parents telling him no for once would change him in any way.

They drove all day long, changing direction every now and again 'Shake 'em off… shake 'em off,' uncle Vernon would mutter whenever he did this.

By nightfall, Dudley was howling. He had never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer. Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Elizabeth got her own room with a bed and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored from the next room but Elizabeth stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering…

They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.

'Scuse me, but is one of you Miss. E. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk.'

She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

_Miss. E. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cokeworth_

Elizabeth made a grab for the letter but uncle Vernon knocked her hand out of the way. The woman stared.

'I'll take them,' said uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

'Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?' aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.

Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew, he drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

'Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?' Dudley asked aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.

Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.

'It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight, I want to stay somewhere with a _television_.'

Monday. This reminded Elizabeth of something. If it _was _Monday , and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television which was odd to her as he hardly seemed to know much else, then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Elizabeth's eleventh birthday. Of course, her birthdays were never exactly fun, last year, the Dursleys had given her a coat hanger and a pair of aunt Petunia's old socks.

Still, you weren't eleven every day, soon enough though, uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.

He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.

'Found the perfect place!' he said. 'Come on! Everyone out!'

It was very cold outside the car, uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain; there was no television in there.

'Storm forecast for tonight!' said uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. 'And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!'

A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat pitching in the iron-gray water below them.

'I've already got us some rations, 'said uncle Vernon, 'so all aboard!'

It was freezing in the boat and Elizabeth shivered as she sat in the stern sheets. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces as uncle Vernon rowed the boat through the choppy English Channel. After what seemed like hours, they reached the rock, where uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.

The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms. Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas.

He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up.

'Could do with some of those letters now, eh?' he said cheerfully.

He was in a very good mood. Obviously, he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.

Elizabeth privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer her up at all. As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Elizabeth was left to find the softest bit of floor she could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Elizabeth couldn't sleep as the thunder boomed overhead. She shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, her stomach rumbling with hunger. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Elizabeth she'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. She lay and watched her birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go. Elizabeth heard something creak outside. She hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although she might be warmer if it did.

Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that she'd be able to steal one somehow and hide it.

Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?

One minute to go and she'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine, maybe she'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him for once.

Three… two… one…

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and Elizabeth sat bolt upright and gasped, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.


	4. Chapter 4

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: Teen for the moment, but may increase to mature depending on what goes into the story.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: Thank you, my first review and no I don't mind the criticism, it's a fair point and well made. In response though, the fic will follow cannon fairly closely until Goblet of Fire and almost completely until Hogwarts as the first chapters are fairly standard across most fics in the category that start from the beginning of Philosophers Stone. But from Hogwarts on you'll really start to notice the new twists I'm throwing in. This chapter will introduce the first twist which will become more apparent later in the fic._

Chapter Four: The Keeper of The Keys

BOOM.

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.

'Where's the cannon?' he said stupidly

There was a crash behind them and uncle Vernon came running into the room. He was holding a shotgun in his hands, now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

'Who's there?' he shouted. 'I warn you, I'm armed!'

There was a pause. Then …SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it flew clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant bear of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.

'Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…'

He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.

'Budge up, yeh great lump,' said the stranger. Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind uncle Vernon.

'An' here's Lizzie!' said the giant, looking straight at her.

Elizabeth looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

'Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby,' said the giant. 'Yeh look a lot like yer mum, but yer eyes are a bit like yer dads.' Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.

'I demand that you leave at once, sir!' he said. 'You are breaking and entering!'

'Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune,' said the giant as he reached over the back of the sofa. He jerked the gun out of uncle Vernon's hands, which fired it into the ceiling with a loud bang, bent the barrel into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

'Anyway Lizzie,' said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, 'a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here, I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll still taste all right.'

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Elizabeth opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, pink iced cake with _Happy Birthday Elizabeth _written on it in green icing.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled at the giant. She meant to say 'thank you', but the words got lost on the way to her mouth, and what she said instead was, 'Who are you?'

The giant chuckled. 'True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.'

He held out an enormous hand and shook Elizabeth's whole arm.

'What about that tea then, eh?' he said, rubbing his hands together. 'I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind you.'

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Elizabeth felt the warmth wash over her as though she'd sunk into a hot bath. The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausages. Nobody said a thing while the giant was cooking, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, 'Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley.'

The giant chuckled darkly. 'Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry.' He passed the sausages to Elizabeth, who was feeling hungry so she ate them gratefully, but she still couldn't take her eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything to her, she said softly, 'I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are.'

The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

'Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.'

'I'm afraid not,' said Elizabeth.

Hagrid looked shocked. 'Sorry.' Elizabeth said quietly.

'_Sorry_?' barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. 'It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters Lizzie but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?'

'Learned what exactly?' asked Elizabeth eagerly, glad that someone seemed likely to answer her questions for once.

'WHAT?' Hagrid thundered. 'Now wait jus' one second!'

He had leapt to his feet. In his anger, he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. 'Do you mean ter tell me,' he growled at the Dursleys, 'that this girl, this girl! The only daughter of Lilly and James Potter, knows nothin' about', about ANYTHING?'

Elizabeth thought this was unfair. She had been to school, after all, and her marks were rather good according to the teachers. 'I'm doing ok at school,' she said. 'I'm well above average for my age group according to the last national tests.'

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, 'About _our _world, I mean. _Your _world. _My _world. _Yer parents' world_.'

'There's another world?'

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode and was starting to remind Elizabeth of an angry bear protecting its cubs.

'DURSLEY!' he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like 'Mimblewimble.' Hagrid stared wildly at Elizabeth. 'But yeh must know about yer mum and dad,' he said. 'I mean, they're _famous_. You're _famous_.'

'What? My, my mother and father weren't famous, were they?' Asked Elizabeth, surprised at what she was hearing and eager to hear more.

'Yeh don' know… yeh poor girl, If I'd known…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Elizabeth with a bewildered stare. 'Yeh really don' know what yeh _are_?' he said finally.

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. 'Stop!' he commanded. 'Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the girl anything!'

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have run a mile under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage and he looked ready to rip uncle Vernon to pieces.

'You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! I saw him! An' you've kept it from her all these years?'

'Kept _what _from me?' said Elizabeth, eager to learn the truth about herself at last.

'STOP! NO! I FORBID IT!' yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. 'Ah, go jump off a bridge, both of yeh,' said Hagrid. 'Elizabeth, yer a witch.'

There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

'I'm _a witch? Like in the old stories?_' gasped Elizabeth.

'Yeh, o' course, though not like them stories.' said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, 'an' a great 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon its abou' time yeh read yer letter Lizzie.'

Elizabeth stretched out her hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to _Miss. E. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. _She pulled out the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Questions exploded inside Elizabeth's head like fireworks and she couldn't decide which one to ask first. After a few minutes she stammered, 'What does it mean, they await my owl?'

'Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me,' said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl , a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl, a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth, he scribbled a note that Elizabeth could read upside down:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Given Elizabeth her letter._

_Taking her to buy her things tomorrow._

_Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_Hagrid_

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

Elizabeth realized her mouth was open and closed it quickly.

'Where was I?' said Hagrid, but at that moment, uncle Vernon, still white-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

'She's not going there,' he said.

Hagrid grunted.

'I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop her,' he said.

'A what?' said Elizabeth, more and more interested by the second.

'A Muggle,' said Hagrid, 'it's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the worst sort of Muggles I ever laid eyes on.'

'We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish,' said Uncle Vernon, 'Witch indeed!'

'You _knew_?' said Elizabeth, glaring at her aunt and uncle. 'You _knew all this time that, _I'm a, a witch?'

'Knew!' shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. '_Knew_! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that, that _school,_ and came home every summer with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a freak! But my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!'

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went carried on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

'Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as, as much of a freak and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!'

Elizabeth had gone very white and she failed to notice a faint glow about her and her hair being blown about slightly as if in a breeze as her anger rose while her aunt was going on. As soon as Elizabeth found her voice she screamed, 'Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash you hag!'

'CAR CRASH!' roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. 'How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Elizabeth Potter not knowin' her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!'

'But why? What happened?' Elizabeth asked urgently as the glow around her settled down and her hair stopped moving as she felt her anger fade slightly. The anger faded from Hagrid's face, he looked suddenly anxious.

'I never expected this,' he said, in a low, worried voice. 'I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Lizzie, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh, but someone's gotta yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin what appened to yeh family.'

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys as he began his tale. 'Well, its best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh, mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…'

He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, 'It begins, I suppose, with, with a person called, but its incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows,'

'Who?' asked Elizabeth, a look of curiosity on her face.

'Well , I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does.'

'Why not?' Asked Elizabeth, _'what's so scary about a name?' _she thought to herself.

'Gulpin' gargoyles, Lizzie, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… evil. As evil as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…'

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

'Could you write it down?' Elizabeth suggested.

'Nah, I can't spell it, all right, _Voldemort_. '

Hagrid shuddered. 'Don' make me say it again, anyway, this, this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too, some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Lizzie. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened, he was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him, an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.'

'Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an', an'.'

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

'Sorry,' he said. 'But it's that sad, knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find, anywa…You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then, an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing, he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh , took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even , but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Lizzie. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age, the McKinnon's, the Bones, the Prewett's, an' you was only a baby, an' you lived.'

Something very painful was going on in Elizabeth's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, she saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than she had ever remembered it before, and he remembered something else, for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

Hagrid was watching her sadly. 'Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this orrible lot….'

'Load of old tosh,' said uncle Vernon. Elizabeth jumped; she had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

'Now, you listen here, girl,' he snarled, 'I accept there's something strange about you,

probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types, just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end.'

But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat and the glow around Elizabeth became visible again as she glared at her uncle. Pointing this at uncle Vernon like a sword, Hagrid said, 'I'm warning you, Dursley… I'm warning you, one more word…'

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, uncle Vernon's defiance failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. Elizabeth, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.

'But what happened to Vol-, sorry, I mean, You-Know-Who?'

'Good question, Lizzie. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful, why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back, but most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Lizzie. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on , _I _dunno what it was, no one does, but somethin' about you stumped him, all right.'

Hagrid looked at Elizabeth with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Elizabeth, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. '_If I killed the worst dark wizard since Sauron, why didn't I turn Dudley into a frog?' _Elizabeth thought.

'Hagrid,' she said quietly, 'If I'm a witch, why didn't I turn them all into frogs.'

To her surprise, Hagrid chuckled. 'Never made things happen when you was scared or angry Lizzie?'

Elizabeth looked into the fire. Now she came to think about it for more than a few seconds… Every odd thing that had ever made her aunt and uncle angry with her had happened when she. Elizabeth, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, she had somehow found herself out of their reach… Dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, she'd managed to make her hair grow back… And the very last time Dudley had pushed her away, hadn't she got her revenge. Without even realizing she was doing it? Hadn't she set a boa constrictor on him? Elizabeth looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at her.

'See?' said Hagrid. 'Elizabeth Potter, not a witch, you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts.'

But uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. 'Haven't I told you the girls not going?' he hissed. 'She's going to Stonewall High and she'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and she needs all sorts of rubbish, spell books and wands and all that other stuff.'

'If she wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop her,' growled Hagrid. 'Stop the heiress of one of England's oldest and most respected wizarding houses goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Her name's been down ever since she was born, her magic's been visible since she was barely 3 months old. She's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and she won't know herself. She'll be with youngsters of her own sort, fer a change, an' she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled…'

'I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HER MAGIC TRICKS!' yelled uncle Vernon.

But he had finally gone too far and Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, 'NEVER." he thundered, "…INSULT … ALBUS … DUMBLEDORE … IN …FRONT … OF … ME!' He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley as he said the last word and there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Elizabeth saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. A bright flash had also burst forth from Elizabeth as uncle Vernon was yelling and he suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a fat walrus. Aunt Petunia and Dudley screamed and ran into the other room and the fat Walrus followed them.

Elizabeth giggled at the sight of her uncle and cousin waddling away and then said, 'did I do that?' as her anger faded and the glow disappeared.

Hagrid smiled at her and said, 'Shouldn'ta lost our temper,' he said ruefully, 'but it but it didn't work anyway in my case. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do, but what yeh did , that was an accident and wizards will turn up to turn him back once we've gone anyway.'

He cast a sideways look at Elizabeth under his bushy eyebrows. 'Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm, er, not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff , one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job.'

'Why aren't you supposed to do magic?' asked Elizabeth.

'Oh, well, I was at Hogwarts meself but I, err, got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore.'

'Why were you expelled?'

'It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow,' said Hagrid loudly. 'Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that.'

He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Elizabeth.

'You can kip under that,' he said. 'Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets.'


	5. Chapter 5

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: Oh yeah, 485 hits including 35 from fellow Aussies and 2 reviews, you guys rock! Keep it up as it gives me the motivation to keep going. Now we start to move towards Hogwarts and the beginning of the real action, so hang in there people._

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Elizabeth woke early the next morning. Although she could tell it was daylight, she kept her eyes shut tight.

'_It was a dream,' s_he told herself firmly. '_I dreamed a gentle giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for witches. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my room'._

There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. '_And there's aunt Petunia knocking on the door'_, Elizabeth thought, her heart sinking.

But she still didn't open her eyes. It had been such a good dream.

Tap. Tap. Tap. 'All right,' Elizabeth mumbled sleepily, 'I'm getting up.'

She sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off her. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.

Elizabeth scrambled to her feet, so happy she felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside her. She eagerly ran to the window and jerked it open to let the bird inside. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.

'Don't do that.' She said trying to shoo the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at her and carried on savaging the coat.

'Hagrid!' said Elizabeth loudly, 'There's an owl.'

'Pay him,' Hagrid grunted into the sofa.

'What? Why?' Asked Elizabeth in surprise.

'He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper, look in the pockets.'

Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing _but _pockets, bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags… finally, Elizabeth pulled out a handful of strange looking coins.

'Give him five Knuts, 'said Hagrid sleepily.

'Knuts?' asked Elizabeth, _'I guess they don't use Pounds and Pence.' _Elizabeth thought, 'the little bronze ones.' Hagrid continued.

Elizabeth counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Elizabeth could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window and Elizabeth watched him fly out of sight.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.

'Best be off, Elizabeth, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school.'

Elizabeth was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. She had just thought of something nasty that made her feel as though the happy balloon inside her had got a puncture.

'Um …Hagrid?'

'Mm?'-Said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.

'I haven't got any money, and you heard uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for me to go and learn magic and that's if he doesn't kill me for turning him into a walrus.'

'Don't worry about that,' said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. 'D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?'

'But if their house was destroyed when we were attacked.'

'They didn' keep their gold in the house, girl! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold, an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither.'

'Wizards have _banks_?'

'Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins.'

Elizabeth dropped the bit of sausage she was holding and gasped.

'_Goblins_? Like in Lord of the Rings?'

'Yeah, so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Lizzie. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe, 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business.' Hagrid drew himself up proudly. 'He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you, gettin' things from Gringotts, knows he can trust me, see.'

'Got everythin'? Come on, then.' Elizabeth followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.

'How did you get here?' Elizabeth asked after she looked around her for another boat.

'Flew,' said Hagrid.

'Really?' Asked Elizabeth, _'What did he use?' _Elizabeth thought to herself.

'Yeah, but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh.'

Hagrid helped her into the boat and Elizabeth looked at Hagrid with amazement, trying to imagine him flying.

'Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Elizabeth another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter, err, speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?'

'Of course not,' said Elizabeth, as she was eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the gunwale of the boat, and they sped off toward land.

'Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?' Elizabeth asked.

'Spells, enchantments,' said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. 'They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way, Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat.'

Elizabeth sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the _Daily Prophet_. She had learned from uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, she'd never had so many questions in her life.

'Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual,' Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

'There's a Ministry of Magic?' Elizabeth asked, before she could stop herself.

'Course,' said Hagrid. 'They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice.'

'But what does a Ministry of Magic _do_?'

'Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country.'

'Why?' Elizabeth replied, she had never been so eager to know as much as she could.

'_Why? _Blimey, Lizzie, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems, or they'd try to kill us all, again. Nah, we're best left alone.'

Elizabeth blanched at this, the boat bumped gently into the harbour wall soon afterwards and Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and then helped Elizabeth up onto the stone steps, which led to the street.

Passers-by stared a lot at Hagrid and her as they walked through the little town to the train station. Elizabeth couldn't blame them as they made an odd pair, a giant and a skinny red headed girl in baggy clothes. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else she'd ever seen, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, 'See that, Lizzie? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?'

'Hagrid,' said Elizabeth, panting a bit as she ran to keep up, 'did you say there are _dragons _at Gringotts?'

'Well, so they say,' said Hagrid. 'Crikey, I'd like a dragon.'

'You'd _like _one? Don't they eat Princesses, hoard gold and destroy kingdoms.'

'No they don't and I've wanted one ever since I was a kid, here we go.'

They had reached the station, there was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Elizabeth so she could buy their tickets. People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. 'Still got yer letter, Lizzie? 'He asked as he counted stitches.

Elizabeth took the parchment envelope out of her coat pocket.

'Good,' said Hagrid. 'There's a list there of everything yeh need.'

Elizabeth unfolded a second piece of paper she hadn't noticed the night before, and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

The list kept going to list the separate uniform requirements for girls and boys and then continued on.

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

'Can we buy all this in London?' Elizabeth wondered aloud.

'If yeh know where to go,' said Hagrid.

Elizabeth had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier in the Underground station, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

'I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic,' he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd with ease, all Elizabeth had to do was keep close behind him, which was a challenge, as his steps were so big. They passed book shops and music stores, fast food outlets and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. Elizabeth gazed around her and saw ordinary streets full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Could this be all some huge practical joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?

If Elizabeth hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humour, she might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told her so far was unbelievable, Elizabeth couldn't help trusting him as if she could somehow sense his sincerity.

'This is it,' said Hagrid, coming to a halt, 'the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place.'

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Elizabeth wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big bookshop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Elizabeth had a suspicion that only she and Hagrid could see it at all.

Before she could ask this, Hagrid had opened the door and led her inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid, they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, 'the usual, Hagrid?'

'Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business,' said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and making her knees buckle.

'Good Lord,' said the bartender, peering at Elizabeth, 'is this, can this be?'

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

'Bless my soul,' whispered the old bartender, 'Elizabeth Potter… what an honour.'

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Elizabeth and seized her hand, tears in his eyes.

'Welcome back, Miss. Potter, welcome back.'

Elizabeth didn't know what to say and she felt herself blushing. Everyone was looking at her. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming down at her.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Elizabeth found herself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

'Doris Crockford, Miss. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last.'

'So proud, Miss. Potter, I'm just so proud.'

'Always wanted to shake your hand, I'm all of a flutter.'

'Delighted, Miss. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle.'

'I've seen you before!' said Elizabeth, recognition flashing in her mind as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. 'You bowed to me once in a shop.'

'She remembers!' cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. 'Did you hear that? She remembers me!' Elizabeth shook hands again and again, Doris Crockford kept coming back for more and Elizabeth felt like her arm would fall off.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching, and something about him made Elizabeth slightly uneasy.

'Professor Quirrell!' said Hagrid. 'Elizabeth, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.'

'P-P-Potter,' stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Elizabeth hand, 'c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you.'

'What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?'

'D-Defence against the D-D-Dark Arts,' muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it.

'N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?' He laughed nervously. 'You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, mmyself.' He looked terrified at the very thought.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Elizabeth to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

'Must get on, lots ter buy. Come on, Lizzie, let's go.'

Doris Crockford shook Elizabeth's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a rubbish bin and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Elizabeth. 'Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh, mind you, he's usually tremblin'.'

'Is he always that nervous?' asked Elizabeth.

'Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag, never been the same since, poor man. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject, now, where's me umbrella?'

Vampires? Hags? Elizabeth's head was swimming, were all the creatures from the books and movies real, and what was it about Quirrell that made her uneasy? Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the rubbish bin.

'Three up… two across…' he muttered. 'Right, stand back, Lizzie.'

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella and Elizabeth stepped back.

The brick he had touched quivered, it wriggled, in the middle, a small hole appeared and it grew wider and wider, a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

'Welcome,' said Hagrid, 'to Diagon Alley.'

He grinned at Elizabeth's amazement as her eyes widened in surprise. They stepped through the archway. Elizabeth looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons, All Sizes: Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver, Self-Stirring, Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

'Yeah, you'll be needin' one,' said Hagrid, 'but we gotta get yer money first.'

Elizabeth wished she had about eight more eyes so she could see everything around her. She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping as she felt like she'd stepped onto a new world rather than into a hidden street. A plump red haired woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, 'Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…'

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys and one girl of about Elizabeth's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. 'Look,' Elizabeth heard one of them say, 'the new Nimbus Two Thousand, fastest ever.'

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Elizabeth had never seen or heard of before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

'Gringotts,' said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was.

'Yeah, that's a goblin,' said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Elizabeth was. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Elizabeth noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Elizabeth read the poem and said, 'that's an ominous sounding poem.'

'Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it,' said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Elizabeth made for the counter.

'Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Miss. Elizabeth Potter's safe.'

'You have her key, sir?'

'Got it here somewhere,' said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's ledger. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Elizabeth watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

'Got it,' said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

'That seems to be in order.'

'An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore,' said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. 'It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen.'

The goblin read the letter carefully as Elizabeth looked from the goblin to Hagrid curiously and wondered what was so secret.

'Very well,' he said, handing it back to Hagrid, 'I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!'

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Elizabeth followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

'What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?' Elizabeth asked.

'Can't tell yeh that,' said Hagrid mysteriously. 'Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that.'

Griphook held the door open for them. Elizabeth, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in, Hagrid with some difficulty, and were off.

At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Elizabeth tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible.

The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Elizabeth eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them and her hair was being whipped around in the slipstream, but she kept her eyes wide open. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but she was too late as the cart ride reminded her of the bobsledders she'd seen when she watched the winter Olympics with the Dursleys. They plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

'how far down are we going Hagrid?' Elizabeth was amazed.

'No idea Lizzie," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick.'

He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling and Lizzy felt weak in the knees for a moment as she got out of the cart.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Elizabeth gasped, inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver and heaps of little bronze Knuts.

'All yours,' smiled Hagrid.

All Elizabeth's, it was incredible. She knew that the Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from her faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Elizabeth cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a fortune belonging to her, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Elizabeth pile some of it into a bag.

'The gold ones are Galleons,' he explained. 'Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh.' He turned to Griphook. 'Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?'

'One speed only,' said Griphook.

They were going even deeper now and gathering more speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Elizabeth leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and grabbed her waist gently and pulled her back.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

'Stand back,' said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

'If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there,' said Griphook.

'How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?' Elizabeth asked.

'About once every ten years,' said Griphook with a rather nasty grin and Elizabeth shuddered at the thought.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Elizabeth was sure, and she leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see mountains of fabulous gold and jewels at the very least, but to her slight disappointment, at first she thought it was empty. Then she noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor.

Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Elizabeth longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

'Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut,' said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later, they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Elizabeth didn't know where to run first now that she had a bag full of money. She didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that she was holding more money in her hands than she'd had in her whole life, more money than even Dudley had ever had.

'Might as well get yer uniform,' said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. 'Listen, Elizabeth, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts.' He did still look a bit sick, so Elizabeth entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

'Hogwarts, dear?' she said, when Elizabeth started to speak. 'Got the lot here, another young lady being fitted up just now, in fact.'

In the back of the shop, a girl with a pale, pug like face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Elizabeth on a stool next to her slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

'Hello,' said the girl, 'Hogwarts, too?'

'Yes,' said Elizabeth.

'My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, 'said the girl.

She had a bored, grating voice that spoke of being spoiled rotten and reminded Elizabeth of the rich girl from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory.

'Know what house you'll be in yet?' asked the girl.

'No,' said Elizabeth, feeling a bit stupid.

'Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all my family have been, imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'

'Mmm, 'said Elizabeth, wishing she could say something a bit more interesting.

'Oh my, look at that man!' said the girl suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Elizabeth and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

'That's Hagrid,' said Elizabeth, pleased to know something the girl didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

'Oh,' said the girl, 'I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?'

'He's the gamekeeper,' said Elizabeth cooly. She was liking the girl less and less every second.

'Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage oaf_, lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed.'

'I think he's brilliant,' said Elizabeth coldly.

'_Do _you?' said the girl, with a slight sneer. 'Why is he with you? Where are your parents?'

'They're dead,' said Elizabeth shortly. She didn't feel much like going into the matter with this girl.

'Oh, sorry,' said the girl, not sounding sorry at all.

'But they were _our _kind, weren't they?' Her tone sounded demanding to Elizabeth.

'They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean.'

'I really don't think they should let the other sort in, don't you? They're just not the same as us, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?'

But before Elizabeth could answer, Madam Malkin said, 'That's you done, my dear, 'and Elizabeth, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the rather annoying girl, hopped down from the footstool.

'Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,' said the pug faced girl and Elizabeth went through the shop and bought herself some new Muggle clothes as well as the rest of her uniform.

Elizabeth was rather quiet as she ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought her (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

'What's up? 'Said Hagrid.

'Nothing,' Elizabeth lied rather unconvincingly and Hagrid looked at her slightly suspiciously.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Elizabeth cheered up a bit when she found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote. When they had left the shop, she explained about the girl in Madam Malkin's and her views about Muggles.

'Yer not _from _a Muggle family. If she'd known who yeh _were,_ she's grown up knowin' yer name if her parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does she know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' muggles, look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!'

'And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?'

'School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but.'

'I bet I'm in Hufflepuff,' said Elizabeth gloomily.

'Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin,' said Hagrid darkly. 'There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one.'

'Vol-, sorry, You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts? Gasped Elizabeth.'

'Years an' years ago,' said Hagrid with a dark look on his face, which suggested to Elizabeth that Hagrid knew more than he was willing to explain.

They bought Elizabeth school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather. Books the size of postage stamps; books full of peculiar symbols that looked like the samples of Viking runes she'd seen at school, and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these tomes. Hagrid almost had to drag Elizabeth away from _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

'I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley and that girl from the shop,' she said.

'I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances,' said Hagrid. 'An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level.' Though she did pick up a few extra books on history, basic spells, potions, magical creatures and herbology.

Hagrid wouldn't let Elizabeth buy a solid gold cauldron, either .'It says pewter on yer list', but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Elizabeth, Elizabeth herself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes at five Knuts a scoop.

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Elizabeth's list again.

'Just yer wand left … A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present.'

Elizabeth felt herself blush again. 'You don't have to.'

'I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at, an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'.'

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Elizabeth now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. She couldn't stop stammering her thanks and she sounded just like Professor Quirrell.

'Don' mention it,' said Hagrid gruffly. 'Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now, only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand.'

A magic wand… this was what Elizabeth had been really looking forward to. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Elizabeth felt strange as though she had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled.

The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

'Good afternoon,' said a soft voice. Elizabeth jumped and squealed. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

'Hello,' said Elizabeth awkwardly.

'Ah yes,' said the man. 'Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Elizabeth Potter. 'It wasn't a question. 'You have a lot of your mother about you. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.'

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Elizabeth. Elizabeth wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

'Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it it's really the wand that chooses the wizard or witch, of course.'

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Elizabeth were almost nose to nose. Elizabeth could see herself reflected in those misty eyes.

'And that's where…'

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Elizabeth's forehead with a long, white finger.

'I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it,' he said softly. 'Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Black yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…'

He shook his head and then, to Elizabeth's relief, spotted Hagrid.

'Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?'

'It was, sir, yes,' said Hagrid.

'Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled? 'Said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

'Err, yes, they did, yes,' said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. 'I've still got the pieces, though,' he added brightly.

'But you don't _use _them?' said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

'Oh, no, sir,' said Hagrid quickly. Elizabeth noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke and wondered if his wand was built into the handle.

'Hmmm,' said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. 'Well, now…Miss. Potter. Let me see.' He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. 'Which is your wand arm?'

'I'm, err, right-handed,' said Elizabeth.

'Hold out your arm. That's it. 'He measured Elizabeth from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, 'Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Potter. We use cores such as unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand.'

Elizabeth suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

'That will do,' he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. 'Right then, Miss. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.'

Elizabeth took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

'Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try it'

Elizabeth tried, but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

'No, no, here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out.'

Elizabeth tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

'Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere, yes, I wonder, now. Yes, why not something a bit different, an unusual combination, white oak, Pegasus tail hair and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.'

The wand was a magnificent piece of work and Elizabeth took it, and

raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a wave of red, green and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing lights on to the walls and she smiled at the sight.

Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, 'Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good indeed Miss Potter. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…'

He put Elizabeth's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, 'Curious… curious…'

'Sorry,' said Elizabeth, 'but what's curious?'

Mr. Ollivander fixed Elizabeth with his pale stare.

'I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, why, its brother gave you that scar. It is also curious because that wand has two cores to power it, only those who have a high level of raw power can wield a dual cored wand.'

Elizabeth swallowed and her eyes widened.

'Yes, the brother wand was thirteen-and-a-half inches. Black yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the witch, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Miss. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, yes, but great, and you show a great potential and purity in being able to wield that wand. As only those of pure heart can wield a wand cored with the tail hair of a Pegasus.'

Elizabeth shivered. She wasn't sure she liked Mr. Ollivander much. She paid ten gold Galleons for her wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Elizabeth and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Elizabeth didn't speak at all, as they walked down the road; she didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in her cage on Elizabeth's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station, Elizabeth only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped her on the shoulder.

'Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves,' he said.

He bought Elizabeth a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Elizabeth kept looking around. Everything seemed so strange, somehow.

'You all right, Elizabeth? Yer very quiet,' said Hagrid.

Elizabeth wasn't sure how she could explain. She had just had the best birthday of her life, and yet, she chewed her hamburger, trying to find the words.

'Everyone thinks I'm special, 'she said at last.

'All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things from me? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry, I mean, the night my parents died.'

Hagrid leaned across the table, pulled her close, and squeezed her softly. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows, he wore a very kind smile.

'Don' you worry, Lizzie. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts, I did, still do, 'smatter of fact.'

Hagrid helped Elizabeth on to the train that would take her back to the Dursleys, then handed her an envelope.

'Yer ticket fer Hogwarts,' he said. 'First o' September, King's Cross, it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…. See yeh soon, Lizzie.'

The train pulled out of the station. Elizabeth wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; she rose in her seat and pressed her nose against the window, but she blinked once and Hagrid had gone and she sat down again lost in thought of what was to come now she knew the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: All right, that's it, lets settle these accusations of plagiarism for good, I said from the very beginning that the fic will follow cannon almost completely until Hogwarts and fairly closely until Goblet of Fire. I know of several other fics following the same approach as me in using canon text as a background filler and they hardly got any flames at all. With one good example in the 'Harry has a twin scenario', I know of which is being written by a fellow Aussie which has gone as far as Order of the Phoenix at the time of me writing this. (7/4/2012; 13:56 hours Australian Eastern Standard Time) and has received hundreds of great reviews and has had no problems from the site administrators in the many months it has been up. So threats don't scare me and over 500 people have been reading this who don't care either, so if you don't like my fic, fine, don't read it, but don't ruin it for those people who want to read it. To silence those annoying people who seem determined to stop me writing this fic let me list a few of the differences I'm planning which will play out over the series. 1. Elizabeth will be a lot smarter though not quite the level of Hermione, and will think things through a lot more than Harry and will also be a slight prankster though not as bad as the twins. (think Matilda Wormwood from the works of Rohald Dahl). 2. Elizabeth will be a bit more powerful than Harry and have a few extra powers though she will not be goddess like. (At this stage I'm thinking partial metamorphmagus, minor mental powers & natural animagus). 3. Pansy Parkinson will be the main rival in this fic rather than Draco Malfoy. 4. Snape will be __a lot __different than in cannon. 5. The fic will involve several OC's who will all be introduced in this and the next chapter which will add a unique twist to the story and make it almost a borderline crossover and 6. The pairing will definitely not be Ginny/Elizabeth or Ron/Elizabeth. Instead it will be Elizabeth/OC, Elizabeth is going to face the same situations as Harry and the point of this fic and indeed the Fem Harry Scenario as I see it, is to explore how a woman would react to the same situations that Harry faced in the books. There we go, rant over, enjoy the next chapter everybody. _

Chapter 6: The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

Elizabeth's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun, but then again life there never was. Dudley was now so scared of her he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon didn't shut Elizabeth in her room, force her to do anything, or shout at her, in fact, they didn't speak to her at all and uncle Vernon seemed to be a bit scared of her.

Elizabeth kept to her room and the local library, with her new owl for company at the Dursleys. She had decided to call her Hedwig, a name she had found in _A History of Magic_, her schoolbooks were very interesting and she spent a lot of time looking through them.

Elizabeth had always had a great love of literature and these books were far more interesting than anything she'd ever had. Hedwig swept in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before she went to sleep, Elizabeth ticked off another day on the piece of paper she had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.

On the last day of August she thought she'd better speak to her aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so she went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. She cleared her throat to let them know she was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room and uncle Vernon's eyes widened slightly in fear, which made Elizabeth smile slightly.

'Err, uncle Vernon?'

Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

'Err, I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to, to get to school.'

Uncle Vernon grunted again.

'Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?'

Grunt. Elizabeth hoped that meant yes.

'Thank you.'

She was about to go back upstairs when uncle Vernon actually spoke.

'Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?'

Elizabeth thought about it for a second and replied, 'flying carpets might be a bit too visible to move hundreds of students, and a train would blend right in and fit the whole student body.'

'Where is this school, anyway?'

'Scotland, up in the highlands, but I'm not sure exactly where.' She pulled the ticket Hagrid had given her out of her pocket.

'I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock,' she read.

Her aunt and uncle stared.

'Platform what?' he asked.

'Nine and three-quarters.'

'Don't talk rubbish,' said uncle Vernon. 'There is no platform nine and three-quarters.'

'It's hidden from muggles, and for a good reason.'

'Barking,' said uncle Vernon, 'howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother.'

'Why are you going to London?' Elizabeth asked, trying to keep things friendly.

'Taking Dudley to the hospital,' growled uncle Vernon. 'Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings.'

Elizabeth woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep.

She got up and pulled on her Hogwarts uniform, minus her robes as she thought she'd stick out too much in them. She checked her Hogwarts list yet again to make sure she had everything she needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then re-read the chapter in _Hogwarts a History_, which covered the platform and how to get on it.

Two hours later, Elizabeth's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, aunt Petunia had talked or most likely bribed Dudley into sitting next to Elizabeth, and they had set off. They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Elizabeth's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for her.

Elizabeth thought this was strangely kind until uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

'Well, there you are, girl. Platform nine, platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?'

He wasn't right, of course, Elizabeth knew where the platform was and how to get on it. 'Have a good term,' said uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Elizabeth turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and glared at them, '_Fat Swine!' _she thought savagely and walked off and knew she'd prank them next time she went back there, looking for fellow witches and wizards to follow as she wanted to make sure the book was correct in its instructions. Elizabeth looked up at the station clock and saw that she had twenty minutes left to get on the train.

At that moment, a group of people passed just behind her and she caught a few words of what they were saying. 'Packed with Muggles, of course….'

Elizabeth swung round and thought that at last she had found somebody to check the instructions with. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Elizabeth in front of him, and one of them who looked like the oldest, had an owl.

Heart hammering, Elizabeth pushed her cart after them. They stopped and so did she, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

'Now, what's the platform number?' said the boys' mother.

'Nine and three-quarters!' piped a small girl, also redheaded, who was holding her hand, 'Mum, can't I go…'

'You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first.'

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Elizabeth watched, careful not to blink in case she missed it, but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of her and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

'Fred, you next,' the plump woman said.

'I'm not Fred, I'm George,' said the boy. 'Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tellI'm George?'

'Sorry, George, dear.'

'Only joking, I am Fred,' said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone, but was the book correct? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there, and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

Elizabeth stepped forwards.

'Excuse me,' Elizabeth said to the plump woman.

'Hello, dear,' she said. 'First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too.'

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

'Yes,' said Elizabeth. 'The thing is, the thing is, I'm not sure if the book was correct in how to?'

'How to get onto the platform?' she said kindly, and Elizabeth nodded.

'Not to worry, it is,' she said. 'All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared or you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron.'

'Okay,' said Elizabeth.

She pushed her trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid, but maybe that was just the magic designed to trick the muggles otherwise they'd have found it by now and she knew why wizards had kept their existence a secret.

She started to walk toward it. People jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. Elizabeth walked more quickly. leaning forward on her cart, she broke into a heavy run, the barrier was coming nearer and nearer, She wouldn't be able to stop as the cart had built too much momentum. She was a foot away and she closed her eyes as running towards a solid object went against every ounce of common sense she had. … She kept on running… She opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock_. Elizabeth looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it, She smiled and realised that she had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Elizabeth pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. She passed a round-faced boy who was saying, 'Gran, I've lost my toad again.'

'Oh, Neville,' he heard the old woman sigh and she watched as a tall black haired boy and a little blonde haired girl of about 10, both with blue eyes who were standing close to them catch her eye, both of them smiled at her and the boy shook his head slightly as the round faced boy spoke.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

'Give us a look, Lee, go on.'

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Elizabeth pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. She did think of trying a levitation charm but thought she might get in trouble for doing magic before she got to school and decided against it. She tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice she dropped it painfully on her foot.

'Want a hand?' It was one of the red-haired twins she'd followed through the barrier.

'Yes, please,' Elizabeth panted.

'Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!'

With the twins' help, Elizabeth's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

'Thanks,' said Elizabeth, pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

'What's that?' said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Elizabeth's lightning scar.

'Blimey,' said the other twin. 'Are you?'

'She is,' said the first twin. 'Aren't you?' he added to Elizabeth.

'Yes, I'm Elizabeth Potter.'

The two boys gawked at her, and Elizabeth felt herself blushing to her roots. Then, to her relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

'Fred? George? Are you there?'

'Coming, Mum.'

With a last look at Elizabeth, the twins hopped off the train.

Elizabeth put her robes on and sat down next to the window where, half hidden, she could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.

Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

'Ron, you've got something on your nose.'

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

'Mum, geroff' He wriggled free.

'Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?' said one of the twins.

'Shut up,' said Ron.

'Where's Percy?' said their mother.

'He's coming now.'

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his full uniform including the billowing robes and Elizabeth noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter _P _on it.

'Can't stay long, Mother,' he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves ."

'Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?' said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. 'You should have said something, we had no idea.'

'Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it,' said the other twin. 'Once.'

'Or twice.'

'A minute.'

'All summer.'

Elizabeth giggled slightly at the twins antics as she found them quite funny and kept watching.

'Oh, shut up, 'said Percy the Prefect.

'How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?' said one of the twins.

'Because he's a prefect,' said their mother fondly. 'All right, dear, well, have a good term, send me an owl when you get there.'

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

'Now, you two, this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've, you've blown up a toilet or.'

'Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet.'

'Great idea though, thanks, Mum.'

'It's _not funny_. And look after Ron.'

'Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us.'

'Shut up, 'said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

'Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?'

Elizabeth leaned back quickly so they couldn't see her looking.

'You know that auburn-haired girl who was near us in the station? Know who she is?'

'Who?'

'Elizabeth Potter!'

Elizabeth heard the little girl's voice.

'Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and meet her, Mum, please?'

'You've already seen her, Ginny, and the poor girl isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is she really, Fred? How do you know?'

'Asked her. Saw her scar. It's really there on her head, like lightning.'

'Poor dear_,_ no wonder she was alone, I wondered. She was ever so polite when she asked about the platform.'

'Never mind that, do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?'

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

'I forbid you to ask her, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though she needs reminding of that on her first day at school the poor thing, keep an eye on her though and help her. Heavens know she'll need it.'

'All right, keep your hair on.'

A whistle sounded.

'Hurry up!' their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

'Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls.'

'We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat.'

'George!'

'Only joking, Mum.'

Elizabeth smiled at the twins antics as they tried to cheer up their sister and felt sorry for the girl as she would obviously be lonely without her brothers and thought that maybe she'd send her a note when they wrote to her.

The train began to move. Elizabeth saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half-laughing, half-crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, and then she fell back and waved.

Elizabeth watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window and Elizabeth felt a great leap of excitement. She didn't know everything about Hogwarts, but it had to be better than what she was leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.

'Anyone sitting there?' he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook her head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Elizabeth and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Elizabeth saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

'Hey, Ron.'

The twins were back.

'Listen, we're going down the middle of the train, Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.'

'Right,' mumbled Ron.

'Elizabeth,' said the other twin, 'did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.'

'Bye,' said Elizabeth and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

'Are you really Elizabeth Potter?' Ron blurted out.

Elizabeth nodded and said, 'yes I am, but those books about me were wrong.'

'Oh, well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes,' said Ron. 'And have you really got, you know…'

He pointed at Elizabeth's forehead.

Elizabeth sighed and pulled back her fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

'So that's where You-Know-Who ?'

'Yes,' said Elizabeth, 'but I can't remember any of it. I was way too young to, which was probably a good thing.'

'Nothing?' said Ron eagerly.

'Well, I remember a lot of green light and awful laughter, but nothing else.'

'Wow,' said Ron. He sat and stared at Elizabeth for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

'Are all your family wizards?' asked Elizabeth, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found her.

'Err, Yes, I think so,' said Ron. 'I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him.'

'So you must know a lot of magic already.' The Weasley's were clearly one of the old wizarding families the pug-faced girl in Diagon Alley had talked about.

'I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?'

'Horrible, well, not all of them. My aunt, uncle, and cousin are, though. I wish I'd had three wizard brothers.'

'Five,' said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy.

'I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left, Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat.'

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. 'His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff… I mean, I got Scabbers instead.'

Ron's ears went pink.

He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. Elizabeth didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl or not standing out much. After all, she'd never had any money in her life until a month ago, and she told Ron so, all about having to wear aunt Petunia's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents and having to not tell the Dursleys of her best school achievements to save herself the trouble she got if they knew she'd beaten Dudley. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

'… and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a witch or about my parents or Voldemort.'

Ron gasped.

'What?' said Elizabeth.

'You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. 'I'd have thought you, of all people.'

'I'm not trying to be braveor anything, saying the name,' said Elizabeth, 'I just think fearing the name is stupid.'

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, 'Anything off the cart, dears?'

Elizabeth, who hadn't had much breakfast, leapt to her feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Elizabeth went out into the corridor.

She had never had any money for sweets with the Dursleys, and now that she had pockets rattling with gold and silver she was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as she could carry. But the woman didn't have Mars Bars, what she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Elizabeth had never seen in her life. Not wanting to miss anything, she got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Elizabeth brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

'Hungry, are you?'

'Starving,' said Elizabeth, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, 'She always forgets I don't like corned beef…'

'Go on, help yourself,' said Elizabeth, holding up a pasty. 'Go on.'

'She hasn't got much time,' he added quickly, 'you know, with five of us.'

'Go on, have a pasty,' said Elizabeth, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Elizabeth's pasties, cakes, and sweets, (Ron's sandwiches lay forgotten).

'What are these?' Elizabeth asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

'They're not really frogs, are they?' She was starting to feel that nothing would surprise her given what wizards had been like so far.

'No,' said Ron. 'But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa.'

'What?'

'Oh, of course, you wouldn't know, Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect, famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy.'

Elizabeth unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

'I got Dumbledore! I read a bit about him,' said Elizabeth.

'Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa, thanks.'

Elizabeth turned over her card and read:

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. 'Help yourself,' said Elizabeth.

Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Elizabeth couldn't keep her eyes off them. Soon she had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but also Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. She finally tore her eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

'You want to be careful with those,' Ron warned Elizabeth. 'When they say every flavour, they _mean _every flavour, you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade. But then you can get spinach, liver, and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavoured one once.'

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

'Bleaaargh, see what I mean? I just got Sprouts.'

They had a good time eating the Every Flavour Beans. Elizabeth got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills and Elizabeth guessed they must have reached Derbyshire or Scotland.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Elizabeth had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

'Sorry,' he said, 'but have you seen a toad at all?'

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

'He'll turn up, and when he does, try a tracking charm,' said Elizabeth.

'Yes,' said the boy miserably. 'Well, if you see him…'

He left.

'Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk.'

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

'He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…'

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

'Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway. '

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had two girls with him, obviously sisters. They were both wearing their new Hogwarts uniforms, 'has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,' the first of them said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. While the other was a bit taller and had more of the look of a classical beauty about her with long blonde hair which she had plaited and piled in an elegant knot on her head.

'We've already told him we haven't seen it,' said Ron, but the girls weren't listening, they were both looking at the wand in his hand.

'Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then said the brown haired girl.'

Both girls sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

'Err, all right.'

He cleared his throat.

'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.'

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

'Are you sure that's a real spell?' said the first girl as Elizabeth laughed slightly as she guessed the twins must have given it to Ron. 'Well, it's not very good, is it?

I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my twin sister, Jane.'

The blonde girl smiled and said, 'hello,' and Hermione continued, 'by the way, who are you?' Elizabeth looked at Ron, slightly surprised as while she had read all the books and a few extra, she hadn't gone so far as to actually memorise all of them and was relieved to see by his stunned face that Ron hadn't either.

'I'm Ron Weasley,' Ron muttered.

'Elizabeth Potter,' said Elizabeth.

'Are you really?' said Hermione.

'I know all about you, of course, we both got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.'

'I read those books as well, they're wrong in a lot of the details about me.' said Elizabeth, feeling a little bit annoyed that those books had painted her as a heroine when she didn't think she was one.

Hermione smiled at Elizabeth, seemingly pleased to meet another intellectual and said. 'Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You had better change, you know Ron I expect we'll be there soon.'

She and Jane left, taking the toadless boy with them.

'Whatever house I'm in, I hope Hermione's not in it,' said Ron.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes a little and said, 'that's a bit tactless Ron, she was only trying to be nice and having her around will be useful when we need to do research for homework, after all, knowledge is power.'

Ron didn't seem to listen to her and threw his wand back into his trunk. 'Stupid spell, George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud.'

'What house are your brothers in?' asked Elizabeth.

'Gryffindor,' said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. 'Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would _be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.'

'That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in, and I know it has a dark reputation, but a few good wizards came out as well, look at Horace Slughorn, not a dark wizard by any means and one of the best potioneers around.'

That shut Ron up.

'So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?'

Elizabeth was wondering what a wizard or witch did once he or she finished school.

'Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts,' said Ron.

'Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles, someone tried to rob a high security vault.'

Elizabeth felt a bit shocked having seen how seriously Goblins took security.

'Really? Didn't they get sucked in and trapped?'

'No, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it.'

Elizabeth turned this news over in her mind. She felt it was stupid how they wouldn't even name him. It had been a lot more comfortable saying Voldemort" without worrying.

'What's your Quidditch team?' Ron asked.

'Err, I don't know any, and what's Quidditch?' Elizabeth confessed.

'What!' Ron looked dumbfounded. 'Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world.' And he was off, explaining all about the game, the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomsticks he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Elizabeth through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it was not Neville the toadless boy, or the Granger sisters this time.

Three boys and one girl entered, and Elizabeth recognized the girl at once: it was the pug-faced girl from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

She was looking at Elizabeth with a lot more interest than she had shown back in Diagon Alley.

'Is it true?" she said. "They're saying all down the train that Elizabeth Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?'

'Yes, what of it.' said Elizabeth. She was looking at the boys. One of them was pale and blonde and gave off a look of spoiled arrogance while the other two of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

'Oh, those two are Crabbe and this is Goyle,' said the pug faced girl, noticing where Elizabeth was looking. 'And my name's Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson. And the handsome blonde is my betrothed, Draco Malfoy.'

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

'Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.' Said Draco.

Pansy turned back to Elizabeth. 'You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. We can help you there.'

They both held out their hands to shake Elizabeth's, but she take them.

'I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,' she said coolly.

Pansy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in her pale cheeks.

'I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," she said slowly. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents.'

Draco continued on and said. 'They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you.'

Both Elizabeth and Ron stood up, but Ron stood in front of Elizabeth.

'Say that again,' Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

'Oh, you're going to fight me, are you Weasley?' Malfoy sneered.

'Unless you get out now,' said Ron, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than he was. 'But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? Pansy? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.'

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron, Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle

Crabbe, Pansy and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all four of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione and Jane Granger had come in.

'What hasbeen going on?' Jane said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

'I think he's been knocked out,' Ron said to Elizabeth. He looked closer at Scabbers. 'No, I don't believe it, he's gone back to sleep.'

And so he had.

'You've met Pansy before Elizabeth?' Asked Ron.

Elizabeth explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

Elizabeth then asked, 'what did she mean about betrothed? Those two are too young to marry?'

Ron looked at her darkly and said, 'that's the way it is with a lot of the old school purebloods, they don't care about love, all they want is power and money, and so they sign contracts between the families to marry their children off.'

All three girls gasped and Elizabeth said, 'that's totally wrong!'

Ron looked at Elizabeth and shrugged, 'most people don't bother with that now though.'

He continued.

'I've heard of Draco's family and hers. They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. They both said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's and Pansy's fathers didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. 'Can we help you with something?'

'You'd better hurry up and put your uniform on Ron, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!'

'Scabbers has been fighting, not me,' said Ron, scowling at her. 'Do you, Jane and Elizabeth mind leaving while I change?'

'All right, we only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors,' said Hermione, who looked a bit peeved at Ron.

'You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?'

Ron glared at her as she Jane and Elizabeth left. They went out into the hall and followed Hermione and Jane into their compartment where they, Neville and the black haired boy from the station were all sitting and sat down with them for a time. Elizabeth was introduced to the boy and she found out he was Neville's cousin Fitzwilliam, who seemed a bit reserved and stiff but was ultimately good natured as he told them all about himself and his sister Georgiana whom Elizabeth had seen on the platform. Some time later, a voice echoed through the train:

'_We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately_.'

Elizabeth stomach lurched with nerves and a few of the other first years she saw looked pale. Elizabeth and the others joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Elizabeth shivered in the cold night air and drew her cloak around her. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Elizabeth heard a familiar voice: 'Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Lizzie?'

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me, any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Elizabeth guessed there were thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here.'

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Elizabeth and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione, while Jane and Fitzwilliam took the next one with a red headed brother and sister pair.

'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. 'Right then, FORWARD!'

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

'Oy, you there! Is this your toad?' said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

'Trevor!' cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands causing Fitzwilliam to roll his eyes which made Elizabeth narrow hers at him. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

'Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?'

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	7. Chapter 7

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters, and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: Ok, now my flamers have been silenced we can enjoy the rest of this fic in peace. Thanks for the vote of confidence in reading this, over 1000 readers! That really gives me a boost and gives me motivation to keep going, but as always, more legitimate reviews would be nice. Now we come to the sorting and from here you should all be able to easily see some of what I've got planned. Before anyone with medical training starts saying stuff about reproductive biology which I already know, fan fiction works a lot like common law in that previous well written and groundbreaking works provide a precedent which influences other authors and the 'common fic position' as I define it which was introduced by Minerva's Kitten (a brilliant author with a lot of good fics involving Professor McGonagall) on the subject is that witches live longer and therefore are fertile for longer than muggle women. That being said enjoy the next chapter guys and happy Easter to you all. _

Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Elizabeth's first thought was that this was not someone to cross as from what she had read of the procedure for first years, this witch must be the deputy headmistress.

'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Elizabeth could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, the rest of the school must have already assembled but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose and then she walked over to a tall girl with black hair and glasses who bore an astonishing resemblance to her and whispered something to her. Elizabeth couldn't hear what it was, but the girl was smiling as the Professor walked away from her. Elizabeth nervously tried to neaten her hair and wished she had a comb on her and somehow. Amazingly, her hair seemed to somehow neaten by itself which made Fitzwilliam's and Neville's eyes widen as they noticed and Elizabeth shrugged and said that it had been happening for years and that she thought it was accidental magic.

'I shall return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'

She left the chamber. Elizabeth swallowed.

'How exactly do they sort us into houses? The book was enchanted to not let new students read about it until they've been sorted' She asked Ron.

'Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking and Bill and Charlie wouldn't tell me.'

Elizabeth heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But she hadn't had any training yet what on earth would she have to do?

She looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned, and wondering which one she'd need and Elizabeth felt a bit silly for not trying any spells out herself.

Elizabeth tried hard not to listen to her too much. She'd never been more nervous, never, not even when she'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that she'd somehow distracted her class when her hair kept changing colour during a test.

She kept her eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead them out to face the unknown task and she hoped it wouldn't be too embarrassing. Then something happened that made her jump about a foot in the air, several people behind her screamed.

'What the?'

A lot of people around her gasped, about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing, what looked like a fat little monk was saying: 'Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance.'

'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost, I say, what are you all doing here?'

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

'New students!' said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. 'About to be Sorted, I suppose?'

A few people nodded mutely.

'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!' said the Friar. 'My old house, you know.'

'Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.'

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

'Now, form a line,' Professor McGonagall told the first years, 'and follow me.'

Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, Elizabeth got into line behind a boy with sandy hair and a few of the people she met on the train, with Ron behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Elizabeth had read about it but had never seen such a beautiful place.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Elizabeth looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Hermione whisper, 'Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_.'

Despite having read the book herself, it was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Elizabeth quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, she stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

'So we've just got to try on the hat!' Ron whispered to Elizabeth. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Elizabeth giggled and said. 'You really should try and be careful what you believe when your brothers give you advice, do you really think they'd make new students do something that silly?' Ron looked a bit peeved, but stayed quiet.

The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Thought Elizabeth, she didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. 'Abbott, Hannah!'

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause,

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Elizabeth saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

'Bones, Richard!'

A tall red headed boy with a look of open honesty and good humour about him strode to the hat confidently and sat down.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

And the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Elizabeth could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

'Bones, Susan!'

An auburn haired girl with her hair in a long plait down her back, obviously, a sister or cousin of Richard walked up nervously.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

'Boot, Terry!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, but 'Brown, Lavender,' became another Gryffindor.

'Bulstrode, Millicent,' then became a Slytherin. Perhaps Elizabeth's paranoia after all she'd read about Slytherin, but she thought they looked like an unpleasant lot and maybe Ron and Hagrid both might have had a point about them.

She was starting to feel definitely sick now. She remembered being picked for teams during gym at her old school. She had always been last to be chosen, not because she was no good, in fact her quick speed and reflexes had made her quite good at sports like football and hockey, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked her.

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Sometimes, Elizabeth noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. 'Finnigan, Seamus,' the sandy-haired boy next to Elizabeth in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

'Granger, Hermione!'

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat. Ron groaned and Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and shook her head, which made Ron look a bit uncomfortable.

'Granger, Jane!'

Hermione's twin sister walked gracefully up to the hat and Elizabeth smiled as she quite liked them both and hoped the two of them would be together.

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted and Elizabeth waved over at Jane, who smiled serenely back.

'Longbottom, Fitzwilliam!'

Neville's cousin walked up to the stool with a look of determination on his face and sat down and about a minute later the hat shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR,' and Elizabeth sighed slightly as she wasn't sure how well she'd do being in the same house as him if she got sorted there.

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool and Elizabeth felt sorry for him and longed to go out there and help him as he looked about ready to faint. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag.'

The next name to be called rather surprised the students of Hogwarts and Elizabeth heard a huge gasp as the Professor Called, 'McGonagall, Charlotte!'

Elizabeth watched as a tall girl with silky long black hair and glasses that she had noticed before strode forward and sat on the stool. Elizabeth guessed the two McGonagall's must be mother and daughter from their similar looks and the smile that passed between them as the Professor placed the hat on her daughters head. Elizabeth was hardly surprised when a moment later the hat shouted. 'GRYFFINDOR!" Which made the entire house stand up and roar loudly in applause as the deputy headmistresses daughter walked to the table. A bright smile was on her face and was given the head seat, her mother beaming at her, a tear in her eyes as she watched her daughter take her place.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. 'Moon'…, 'Nott'… 'Parkinson,' and Elizabeth watched Pansy strut towards the stool and wasn't sure if the hat actually touched her head before it named her a Slytherin… , then a pair of identical twin girls, 'Patil' and 'Patil…' Then 'Perks, Sally-Anne'…, and then, 'Peterson, Charles!'

A tall boy with curly strawberry blonde hair, a few freckles and blue eyes walked up to the stool with a mild look of fear marring his good natured appearance but he was soon sorted into Gryffindor and walked off and sat down with Fitzwilliam. Finally, after what had seemed like hours, Professor McGonagall read out

'Potter, Elizabeth!'

As Elizabeth stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

'_Potter_, did she say?'

'_The _Elizabeth Potter?'

The last thing Elizabeth saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited with baited breath for judgement.

'Hmm,' said a small voice in her ear. 'Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. A sharp wit and superb intellect, you would make a wonderful Ravenclaw. There's talent, my goodness, yes and a strong sense of loyalty to your friends which would make Helga Hufflepuff herself proud to welcome you to the house of the Badger, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you? You would fit in well anywhere Miss Potter'

Elizabeth gripped the edges of the stool and thought, '_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_.'

'Not Slytherin, eh?' said the small voice. 'Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that no?'

Elizabeth had seen all her new friends get sorted into Gryffindor and had seen only those she could not trust get sorted into the house of the serpent and thought to the hat.

'_Please Mr Hat, don't send me to Slytherin! You've put all my new friends in Gryffindor and while I know good witches and wizards have come from the house of the serpent I can't trust some of the current members you've sent there.'_

Elizabeth thought she heard the hat laugh and it then continued. 'Well, if you're sure, better be GRYFFINDOR!'

Elizabeth heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. She took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. She was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, she hardly noticed that she was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook her hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, 'We got Potter! We got Potter!'

Elizabeth sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff she'd seen earlier and next to Jane and Hermione. The ghost patted her arm, giving Elizabeth the sudden, horrible feeling she'd just plunged it into a bucket of iced water.

She could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest her sat Hagrid, who caught her eye and waved to her. Elizabeth smiled and waved back. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Elizabeth recognized him at once from the card she'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Elizabeth spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron who made her feel a bit uneasy. He was looking very peculiar in his large purple turban and despite his appearance of nervousness, he seemed to have a sinister aura about him.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. 'Thomas, Dean,' an African boy even taller than Ron, joined Elizabeth at the Gryffindor table. 'Turpin, Lisa,' became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Elizabeth crossed her fingers under the table as the hat was put on Ron's head and a second later the hat had shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Elizabeth clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to the ghost.

'Well done, Ron, excellent,' said Percy Weasley pompously from a few places away

as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Elizabeth looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

'Welcome,' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!'

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Elizabeth didn't know whether to laugh or not.

'Is he, a bit mad?' she asked Percy uncertainly.

'Mad?' said Percy airily. 'He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Elizabeth?'

Elizabeth mouth fell open as the dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen such a feast laid before her with so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. The Dursleys had never starved Elizabeth, but she'd never been allowed to eat as much as she liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Elizabeth really wanted, even if it made him sick. Elizabeth piled her plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat, it was all delicious and she sighed in contentment.

'That does look good,' said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Elizabeth cut up her steak.

'Can't you?'

'I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years,' said the ghost. 'I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.'

'I know who you are!' said Ron suddenly, before Elizabeth could reply. 'My brothers told me about you, you're Nearly Headless Nick!'

'I would _prefer _you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy,' the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

'NearlyHeadless? How can you be nearly headless?'

Elizabeth tried to deflect the conversation, as she knew exactly what had happened to the ghost and had no wish to see the results at the dinner table but unfortunately, Seamus was not listening.

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

'Like this,' he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces,

Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, 'So, new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable, he's the Slytherin ghost.'

Elizabeth looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood.

He was right next to Malfoy and Pansy who, Elizabeth was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

'How did he get covered in blood?' asked Seamus with great interest.

'I've never asked,' said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jelly, rice pudding…

As Elizabeth helped herself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

'I'm half-and-half,' said Seamus. 'Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'

The others laughed.

'What about you, Neville?' said Ron.

'Well, my gran brought me and my cousin Fitzwilliam up after what happened to our families in the war and she's a witch,' said Neville, 'but our family thought I was all-Muggle for ages unlike him as he was showing magic by about the time he was 3. My great uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me, he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned, but nothing happened until I was eight. Great uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my great auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here, they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.'

Jane then spoke to the table and said, 'Hermione and I come from Meryton and we're muggleborn, but we both kept making things happen from when we were about 5. Our family couldn't explain it until Professor McGonagall came to us one day a few months ago. But it was so wonderful to finally learn what we are.' Elizabeth couldn't help but notice Charles Peterson pay attention as Jane spoke and then he said.

'Well that sounds wonderful, and it is such a pity that muggleborns aren't told the truth earlier as it would give their families a chance to adapt. In my case, I'm from a pureblood family and have two older sisters, Louisa's already left and Caroline's in 3rd year Slytherin. We may be purebloods but our families' nothing like the Malfoys as we think that muggleborns are a treasure to wizardry as they can help bridge the gap between the two worlds so that in the future we might not need to hide ourselves.'

Charlotte, Elizabeth, Hermione and especially Jane all smiled at Charles who blushed, much to their amusement. Charlotte then spoke to the table and said, 'well, most of you probably know who I am given who my mum is, so to explain. Mum met and married my dad during the early years of the war and I was born about a year before it ended, and we don't live all that far from here. We're purebloods as well but I agree with Charles and so does my mum and dad.'

Percy Weasley, Charlotte and Hermione started to talk about lessons and Elizabeth paid attention as she wanted to know a lot of what Hermione was asking.

('I _do _hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult '; 'You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing.' Replied Percy.

Elizabeth, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore and kept glancing over at her daughter. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. It happened very suddenly. Quirrell and the hook nosed man happened to turn their heads and catch Elizabeth eyes, and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on her forehead.

'Ouch! 'Elizabeth clapped a hand to her head.

'What is it?' asked Jane.

'N-nothing.'

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Elizabeth had gotten when she had looked Quirrell in the eyes in that split second, a feeling that he didn't like Elizabeth at all. while the other man had a look of terrible sadness and a pained longing in his eyes which made Elizabeth curious and a bit sorry for him.

'Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?' she asked Percy.

'Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to, everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape.'

Elizabeth watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at her again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

'Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered.'

Elizabeth giggled and whispered to Jane, 'What's he think we are? Horses?' causing Jane and Hermione to giggle as well before they paid attention.

'I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

'I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'

Elizabeth laughed, but she was one of the few who did.

'He's not serious? 'she muttered to Percy.

'Must be,' said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. 'It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere, the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least.'

'And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!' cried Dumbledore. Elizabeth noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

'Everyone pick their favourite tune,' said Dumbledore, 'and off we go!'

And the school bellowed:

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

'Ah, music,' he said, wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!' causing Elizabeth to look at him incredulously.

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Elizabeth's legs were like lead again, but only because she was so tired and full of food. She was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.

They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Elizabeth was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

'Peeves,' Percy whispered to the first years. 'A poltergeist.' He raised his voice, 'Peeves show yourself.'

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

'Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?'

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

'Oooooooh!' he said, with an evil cackle. 'Ickle Firsties! What fun!'

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

'Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!' barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head causing Fitzwilliam to laugh slightly at his cousin's misfortune and Elizabeth to glare at him slightly. They heard Peeves zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed.

'You want to watch out for Peeves,' said Percy, as they set off again. 'The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are.'

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

'Password?' she said.

'Caput Draconis,' said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it, Neville needed a leg up and they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase, they were obviously in one of the towers, they found their beds at last: six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their nightdresses and fell into bed.

'Beautiful place isn't it?' muttered Jane to Elizabeth through the hangings.

Elizabeth was going to ask Hermione if she'd had any of the treacle tart, but she fell asleep almost at once. Perhaps Elizabeth had eaten a bit too much, because she had a very strange dream. She was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to her, telling him she must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was her destiny. Elizabeth told the turban she didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; she tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully, and there was Pansy and Malfoy, laughing at her as she struggled with it. Then they both turned into the sinister looking teacher, Quirrell whose laugh became high and cold. There was a burst of green light and Elizabeth woke, sweating and shaking. She rolled over and fell asleep again, and when she woke next day, she knew something was off about Quirrell but didn't know what.


	8. Chapter 8

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters, and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: Hi everyone, look, I'm really sorry about the authors note in chapter six, I didn't mean to scare anybody from commenting but I had a particularly nasty flamer who really pissed me off and I wanted to silence them and any others beyond all reasonable doubt. I see the point that was made about unnecessary detail, it was a good one and I'll try and cut it out as much as I can in future but in some chapters, especially ones crucial to the story such as the sorting I think it can be necessary to really set the scene. All that being said, enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review._

Chapter Eight: The Potions Master

'There, look.'

'Where?'

'Over there with the red head and McGonagall's daughter.'

Whispers began to follow Elizabeth from the moment she left her dormitory the next day. People lined up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at her, or doubled back to pass her in the corridors again, staring. Elizabeth wished they wouldn't, because she was trying to concentrate on finding her way to classes. Elizabeth found it hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot.

The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Elizabeth knew that the suits of armour could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction and the Weasley twins were always keen to help Elizabeth find her way, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Elizabeth, Hermione, Jane, Charlotte, Neville and Ron all managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning.

Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor McGonagall who was passing, and she looked about ready to kill Filch for threatening her child.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a cat which seemed evil beyond reproach to the students of Hogwarts. She patrolled the corridors alone, and student breaking rules in front of her would face Filch within minutes. The students all hated the man with a passion and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves, which were challenging and very interesting for Elizabeth. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates. Hermione seemed to be the only one who could stay awake and pay attention in his class and while Elizabeth could remain awake, she usually read the textbook and made notes on the topic they were supposed to be covering.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class, he took the roll call, and when he reached Elizabeth's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different, strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

'Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.'

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of class, only Elizabeth, Charlotte and the Granger twins had made any difference to their matches; Professor McGonagall showed the class how they had gone all silver and pointy and smiled at the girls work and gave them all a few points each.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and his turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story and Elizabeth certainly didn't. The class had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, which somehow seemed to smell of death to Elizabeth, but the Weasley twins on the other hand insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. Elizabeth never liked his classes because she could swear occasionally that sometimes she saw the man looking at her as if he was sizing her up and she always came out of his classroom with her scar prickling.

Elizabeth was happy to find out that she was finding the coursework easy enough to follow. Friday was an important day for Elizabeth, Ron and the others. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

'What have we got today?' Ron asked Elizabeth as he poured sugar on his porridge.

'Double Potions with the Slytherins,' said Elizabeth. 'Snape's Head of Slytherin House. I heard from the twins that he always favours them, we'll be able to see if it's true.'

'Wish McGonagall favoured us,' said Ron.

Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

Charlotte looked at Ron with a look of mild annoyance on her face and said, 'no Ron, there's a reason she doesn't, and that is that the other houses would complain and Slytherin would have even more of a reason to hate us.'

Just then, the mail arrived. Elizabeth had gotten used to this by now, but it had given her a bit of a shock on the first morning. When about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. Hedwig had brought Elizabeth a few letters as she had sent a note to Ginny when the twins first wrote and the two of them had become fast friends. With Ginny even sharing her infamous bat bogey hex with Elizabeth on condition that she didn't share it with her brothers and promised to use it on them if they got out of hand. Hedwig often flew in simply to nibble Elizabeth's ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the Owlery with the other school owls.

This morning, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Elizabeth plate. Elizabeth slit it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_

_I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Elizabeth borrowed Jane's quill, and wrote: _Yes, please, I'd love to and will bring some friends of mine with me, see you later _on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Elizabeth's name.

'Ah, Yes,' he said softly, 'Elizabeth Potter. The daughter of a very gifted potioneer.'

Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and their goons Crabbe and Goyle looked shocked as Professor Snape praised Elizabeth, as did everybody else. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had a warmth that was quite hard to see and easy to misjudge for hatred.

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making,' he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word and like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'

More silence followed this little speech. Elizabeth and Jane exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead and Charlotte was looking thoughtful as she listened to Snape.

'Potter! 'Said Snape suddenly. 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

Elizabeth smiled having read her potions books, finding the subject fascinating and said. 'A powerful sleeping potion sir, known as the draught of living death.'

Snape's lips curled into a smile as he looked at Elizabeth.

'Correct, Miss Potter.'

'Let's see Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat and Charlotte put up her hand as well, but Elizabeth knew the answer and Snape paid no attention to either of them. Elizabeth tried not to look at Pansy, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking angrily at her and answered.

'It is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most basic poisons sir.'

'Well done Miss Potter, it seems you've inherited your mother's gift for potions, an excellent potion brewer and an uncommon beauty.'

Elizabeth looked straight into the Professors eyes and saw nothing but respect and a certain sadness there as he said this. She had spent a lot of time reading her books and felt confident that she could answer any questions she was asked and waited to see if he would quiz her again, sure enough, he soon obliged her.

'What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

'There is no difference sir, they are the same plant which is also called aconite,' replied Elizabeth.

'Congratulations Potter, no more questions, twenty points to Gryffindor, the rest of you, start copying those facts down.'

Things kept going fairly well for the Gryffindors, as the lesson continued though there was one incident that threatened to change that. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around the room criticizing almost everyone except Pansy, Malfoy and Elizabeth, whom he seemed to like and Charlotte whom he hardly ever approached or called on. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Pansy and Malfoy had stewed their horned slugs when Elizabeth noticed Neville was about to add the next ingredient to the potion, porcupine quills, without removing it from the fire which would have caused a catastrophically acidic reaction. Elizabeth seized his wrist to stop him, before whispering what to do when Snape came over to them and said.

'Idiot boy! That would have melted the cauldron and spilled acidic potion throughout the lab and you could have hurt yourself and your cousin, ten points from Gryffindor.'

'Potter, well done, you did the right thing, 5 points to Gryffindor.'

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the Professor for calling Neville an idiot which made him flinch slightly and he stalked off to check the others and Neville thanked her for saving him.

The other Gryffindors were looking at her with shock etched on their faces.

'I cant believe this,' Ron said, 'I've heard Snape hates Gryffindors and yet he seems to love you and he won't go near Charlotte at all.'

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Elizabeth's mind was racing. She'd won points for Gryffindor from a man who supposedly existed on hate and yet he seemed to favour her. '_What is going on, he supposedly hates all Gryffindor's and yet he seems to love me and won't go near Charlotte.' _ Elizabeth though to herself, her thoughts seemed to be visible though as Ron said.

'Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George and normally hates all Gryffindors, you're lucky he likes you and he's probably scared McGonagall would kill him if he bullied Charlotte. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?'

At five to three, they left the castle and made their way across the grounds with Jane, Charlotte, Neville and Hermione deciding to join them. When Elizabeth knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming

Barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, '_Back_, Fang, _back_.'

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. '_Back_, Fang.'

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black dog.

There was only one room inside of the hut, which was full of rustic practical furniture suited for a man who spent most of his time out of doors.

'Make yerselves at home,' said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

'This is Ron,' Elizabeth told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

'Another Weasley, eh?' said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles.

'I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest.'

Elizabeth then gestured to Hermione, Jane, Neville and Charlotte and said, 'and this is Jane and Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Charlotte McGonagall.'

The girls and Neville all said hello and Hagrid spoke up, 'Neville, I knew yer parents, good people, ah'm sorry about what happened to them. Charlotte, I know yeh mum, a great witch and a gifted teacher, yeh must be proud.'

Charlotte smiled and said, 'yes, I am, thank you, mum and dad have always spoken highly of you.' While Neville looked a bit sad as Hagrid mentioned his parents and didn't say anything. Hagrid turned to Jane and Hermione and said, 'nice to meet yeh, any friend of Lizzie's is always welcome ere.'

Jane and Hermione smiled and thanked Hagrid. The rock cakes were shapeless lumps that almost broke their teeth, but Elizabeth and the others pretended to enjoy them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons.

Fang rested his head on Elizabeth's knee and drooled all over her robes.

Elizabeth and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch, 'that old git.'

'An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her, Filch puts her up to it.'

Elizabeth told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Elizabeth not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

'But he seemed to love me and hate the others, why?'

'Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?'

Yet Elizabeth couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet her eyes when he said that.

'How's yer brother Charlie?' Hagrid asked Ron, 'I liked him a lot, great with animals.'

Elizabeth wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Elizabeth picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the _Daily Prophet_:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

"_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Elizabeth remembered Ron telling her on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.

'Hagrid!' said Elizabeth, 'that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!'

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Elizabeth's eyes this time. He grunted and offered her another rock cake. Elizabeth read the story again. _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. _Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for? As Elizabeth and the others walked back to the castle for dinner, Elizabeth thought that none of the lessons she'd had so far had given her as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid taken that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Elizabeth, and did Quirrell have anything to do with this? He seemed sinister enough to her.


	9. Chapter 9

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters, and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: Silly me, I must have lost track of time and wrote two chapters in one day. Oh well, doesn't matter, here you go everyone._

Chapter Nine: The Midnight Duel

Elizabeth had never believed she would meet somebody she hated more than Dudley, but that was before she met Pansy Parkinson. Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with her and her equally annoying boyfriend, Draco much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday, and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

'Typical,' said Elizabeth darkly. 'Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Parkinson.'

She had been looking forward to learning to fly, as that had been something that had always intrigued her when she read stories about witches.

'You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Charles reasonably.' Then Ron added.

'Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk.'

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.

He wasn't the only one, everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly and Elizabeth had heard a lot of boastful stories from the boys about things that had happened while they'd been flying. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared his dormitory, about football. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Elizabeth felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione and Jane were both almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book, not that Hermione hadn't tried.

Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Elizabeth hadn't had much mail since Hagrid's note, something that Pansy had been quick to notice, of course. Pansy's brown owl was always bringing her sweets and presents from home, which she opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

'It's a Remembrall!' he explained. 'Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red… Oh…' His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, '… you've forgotten something…'

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Ron and Fitzwilliam jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. 'What's going on?'

'Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor.'

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

'Just looking,' he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

That afternoon, Elizabeth, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, which seemed perfect for flying. The Slytherins were waiting for them, and so were a number of broomsticks. Elizabeth had been warned about the school brooms with Fred and George Weasley, saying that they weren't all that good and sometimes flew off course and Elizabeth guessed they were telling the truth. Madam Hooch the flying teacher soon arrived and began the lesson in a no nonsense fashion that Reminded Elizabeth of Professor McGonagall.

'Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.'

Elizabeth glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

'Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!''

Elizabeth's broom jumped into her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground while Jane's had gone halfway and then dropped back, and Neville's hadn't moved at all while Fitzwilliam's, Charles and Richards had all jumped into their hands and Ron's had hit him in the face. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Elizabeth, there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and Elizabeth and Jane were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

'Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,' said Madam Hooch. 'Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two ….'

But Neville, nervous, jumpy, and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

'Come back, boy!' she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a champagne bottle, twelve feet, and twenty feet. Elizabeth saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and hit the ground with a nasty thud. Elizabeth, Jane, Charlotte and Hermione all hurried over to Neville along with Fitzwilliam, Charles and Richard and Elizabeth said, 'Neville are you ok?'

Neville looked up at her and said, 'no, my wrist really hurts.'

Madam Hooch was leaned over Neville, her face as white as his was.

'That's because it's broken,' Elizabeth heard her mutter. 'Come on, boy, it's all right, up you get.'

She turned to the rest of the class.

'None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear.'

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

'Did you see his face, the great lump?'

The other Slytherins joined in.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' snapped Parvati Patil.

'Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?' said Pansy Parkinson. 'Never thought _you'd _like fat little crybabies, Parvati.'

Fitzwilliam, Charles and Richard glared at her and looked about ready to kill her, which made her shut up.

'Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him.'

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

'Give that here, Malfoy,' said Elizabeth quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

'I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about, up a tree?'

'Give it _here_!' Elizabeth yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.

Hovering level a few hundred feet up he called, 'Come and get it, Potter!'

Elizabeth grabbed her broom and ignored Hermione's pleas to stay on the ground. She mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up. Up she soared, air rushed past her as she gathered speed, and her robes and hair whipped out behind her. In a rush of fierce joy she realized she'd found something she could do without being taught, this was easy, this was wonderful. She pulled her broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard the class cheering her on. She turned her broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

'Give it here,' Elizabeth called, 'or I'll knock you off that broom!'

'Oh, yeah?' said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Elizabeth knew, somehow, what to do, and shot forward and straight for Malfoy. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Elizabeth turned and held the broom steady smiled nastily at Malfoy and said,

'No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy, you thieving coward.'

'Catch it if you can, then!' he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. Elizabeth saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. She leaned forward and pointed her broom handle down and in the next second she was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball, wind whistled in her ears, mingled with the screams of people watching, she stretched out her hand, a foot from the ground and she caught it, just in time to pull her broom straight and come to a stop, and she dismounted with the Rememberall clutched in her hands

'ELIZABETH POTTER!' Her heart sank faster than she'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward her.

She got to her feet, trembling.

'_Never,_ in all my time at Hogwarts.'

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock and anger" how _dare _you, might have broken your neck, foolish girl."

'It wasn't her fault, Professor.'

'Be quiet, Miss Patil.'

'But Malfoy.'

'That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley.'

'Mum, Malfoy stole it, we all saw him and Pansy insulted Neville, called him a fat crybaby. 'Said Charlotte.

'That's enough Charlotte.' Said Professor McGonagall, 'follow me Potter.'

Elizabeth caught sight of Pansy, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as she left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. she was going to be expelled, she just knew it.

She wanted to say something to defend herself, but there seemed to be something wrong with her voice as she followed meekly along into the castle and along the corridors. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. She thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps she could be Hagrid's assistant. Her stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Jane, Hermione and the others becoming wizards and witches, while she stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

'Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?'

_Wood? _Thought Elizabeth, bewildered; she was sure corporal punishment had been banned at Hogwarts in 1980? But Wood turned out to be a person, an older boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

'Follow me, you two,' said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Elizabeth.

'In here.'

Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing obscenities on the blackboard.

'Out, Peeves!' she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two of them.

'Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker.'

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

'Are you serious, Professor?'

'Absolutely,' said Professor McGonagall crisply. 'The girl's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?'

Elizabeth nodded silently. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to her legs.

'She caught that thing in her hand after a fifty-foot dive,' Professor McGonagall told Wood, 'didn't even scratch herself, Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it.'

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

'Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?' he asked excitedly.

'Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team,' Professor McGonagall explained.

'She's just the build for a Seeker, too,' said Wood, now walking around Elizabeth and looking her up and down. 'Light, speedy, we'll have to get her a decent broom Professor, a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say.'

'I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule.'

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Elizabeth.

'I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you.'

Then she smiled widely at her. 'Your father would have been proud,' she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself. Your mother on the other hand would probably have told you off for being reckless. Now run along Potter, I suspect your friends are all beside themselves with worry.'

'You're _joking_.'

It was dinnertime. Elizabeth had just finished telling Ron, Jane, Hermione and Charlotte what had happened when she had left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. '_Seeker_? 'He said. 'But first years _never,_ you must be the youngest house player in about …'

'A century,' added Elizabeth, 'Wood told me.'

Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Elizabeth.

'I start training next week," said Elizabeth. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret.'

Charlotte smiled and said, 'I knew mum wouldn't expel you, she's a rabid Quidditch fan and wants the Gryffindor team to win, so she always keeps an eye out for promising players, shame I didn't go up with you.'

Jane looked at her and said, 'you probably shouldn't have done it Lizzie, but it's a good thing you did.'

Hermione nodded in agreement along with Charles, Richard and Fitzwilliam who were sitting nearby and then Fred and George Weasley came into the hall, spotted Elizabeth, and hurried over.

'Well done Lizzie,' said George in a low voice. 'Wood told us. We're on the team too, Beaters.'

'I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year,' said Fred. 'We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Lizzie, Wood was almost skipping when he told us.'

'Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school.'

'Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you.' Said Ron.

Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Pansy, flanked by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

'Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles where you belong? 'She said.

'You're a lot braver now that you're boyfriends on the ground and he's got his bodyguards with you,' said Elizabeth coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, none of the Slytherins could do much other than talk and act tough.

'I'd take you on anytime on my own,' said Pansy. 'Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?'

'Of course she has,' said Fitzwilliam, wheeling around. 'I'm her second, who's yours Parkinson?'

Pansy looked around and said, 'Draco of course. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked.'

When they had gone, Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam looked at each other.

'Are you mad William? Now look what you've done.'

Catching the look on Elizabeth's face, he spoke quickly, 'don't worry about it Elizabeth, the most Pansy and Malfoy will be able to do is send sparks at you. I am unsure of you but it is apparent to me that she wont know enough magic to do any real damage. I'd wager she expected you to refuse, anyway.'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'I know what they're doing, my cousin used to do this at school. He'd challenge people to fights and then tell the teachers who'd discipline the people who showed up to fight, but I can't let her get away with this.'

Jane and Hermione had been nodding as Elizabeth spoke and then Richard said, 'they didn't even invoke the old duelling laws, my aunt taught me and my sister so we'd know what to do if this happened to us. There's customs for formal duels if people are really serious and Malfoy and Pansy didn't follow them.'

Charlotte sat down and said, 'you could tell my mum and formally accuse them of cowardice for that, that way, you don't have to fight and they end up looking like idiots. We are all witnesses so I think It'll be simple enough to convince her. She may act like a dragon in public but underneath it she really does care.'

And so that's exactly what they did, having a quiet word with Professor McGonagall who praised them for their smart thinking and giving them 5 points each and Elizabeth was delighted to hear that Malfoy and Pansy had lost 40 points and had been ridiculed by their housemates. So all in all the day that had started rather ominously had ended brilliantly for Elizabeth, and she and the others walked up towards Gryffindor tower a bit later feeling happy in their victory over the Slytherin bullies and picking up Neville on the way who was cheered up by the story as they walked along but soon their glory turned to shock as the stairs moved beneath them, pointing in an entirely unfamiliar direction. 'Come on,' said Ron. He led the way along the unfamiliar corridor and found a door that turned out to be locked. Elizabeth pulled her wand out and muttered '_Alohamora.'_

Which opened it and they stepped through to a sight that none of them would ever forget. They were in a corridor, the forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden. Jane, Charlotte, Elizabeth and Hermione all screamed, they were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads, three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Elizabeth knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise. But it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. Elizabeth opened the door and shoved them all out of the corridor before shutting the door and sealing it with a quick, '_Colloportus.'_ None of them spoke, all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They ran and didn't stop until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor, 'What on earth happened to you all?' she asked

'Never mind that, pig snout, pig snout,' panted Charlotte, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs and couches.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

'What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? 'Said Ron finally. 'If any dog needs exercise, that one does.'

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again as she glared at Ron. 'You don't use your eyes, do you Ron? Didn't you see what it was standing on? And who's idea was it, going down that hallway?'

Ron turned red in the ears and retorted, 'the floor? I wasn't looking at the floor, I was a bit preoccupied with its heads, maybe you didn't notice Hermione, there were three of them.'

'I saw it.' Elizabeth said trying to calm them down. 'It was standing on a trapdoor, but who in their right minds would lock a Cerberus inside a school? Those are said to be the guardians of Hades, why would somebody lock one inside an inhabited building where anybody can find it? It's a miracle nobodies been attacked already.'

'It's obviously guarding something.' Suggested Jane who looked incredibly flustered her normally neat and elegant hair a mess. Slowly the adrenalin wore off, they all calmed down, Ron and Hermione shooting daggers at each other, and Elizabeth remembered the day she and Hagrid had gone to Gringotts. What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide, except perhaps Hogwarts. It looked as though Elizabeth had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen had been hidden.

.


	10. Chapter 10

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters, and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: _

Chapter Ten: Halloween

Malfoy and Pansy looked miserable when Elizabeth and her friends sat down for breakfast the next morning looking perfectly cheerful, indeed, Richard, Fitzwilliam and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one while Elizabeth felt like she had had enough danger for the time being. Jane, Charles, Hermione and Neville all showed no interest in what lay underneath the Cerberus and the trapdoor and all Neville wanted, was never to go near it again. In the meantime, Elizabeth filled Ron and the others in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.

'It's either really valuable or really dangerous,' said Ron.

'Or both,' said Charlotte.

But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. Hermione was now refusing to speak to Ron, but Ron was unrepentant and Elizabeth was getting sick of trying to keep the peace between them.

About a week later, Elizabeth was eating her breakfast when as the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Elizabeth was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of her, knocking her bacon to the floor.

They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. Elizabeth opened the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor McGonagall._

Elizabeth had difficulty hiding her glee as she handed the note to Ron and the others to read.

'A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even _touched _one."

Charlotte leaned closer and said, "I told you mum's a fan, she must think you're good to get you a Nimbus though, I've only got a Cleansweep six at home, you lucky girl you.'

Elizabeth giggled as Charlotte spoke and after breakfast, she and the others hurried out of the hall. Elizabeth wanted to open the broom before class, however halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy seized the package from Elizabeth and felt it.

'That's a broomstick,' she said, throwing it back to Elizabeth with a mixture of jealousy and spite on her face. 'You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them.'

Ron couldn't resist it. 'It's not any old broomstick Pansy,' he said, 'it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you're boyfriends got at home, a Comet Two Sixty?'

Richard and Ron grinned at Elizabeth and Ron said. 'Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus.'

'What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle,' Malfoy snapped. 'I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig.'

Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

'Not arguing, I hope, boys and girls?' he squeaked.

'Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor,' said Malfoy quickly.

'Yes, yes, that's right,' said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Elizabeth. 'Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?'

'A Nimbus Two Thousand sir,' said Elizabeth, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. 'And it's really thanks to Malfoy and Pansy here that I've got it,' she added.

Elizabeth, Ron, Richard, Fitzwilliam, Charles, Jane, Hermione and Charlotte all headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.

'Well, it's true,' Elizabeth chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, 'If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…'

Elizabeth had trouble keeping her mind on her lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where her new broomstick was lying under her bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where she'd be learning to play that night. She ate her dinner quickly that evening without noticing what she was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.

'Wow,' Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto the couch in the common room

Even Elizabeth, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top. As seven o'clock drew nearer, Elizabeth left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. She'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Elizabeth of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high. Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Elizabeth mounted her broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling, she swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever she wanted at her lightest touch and she felt like the broomstick was part of her.

'Hey, Potter, come down!'

Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Elizabeth landed next to him.

'Very nice,' said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."

He opened the crate, inside were four different-sized balls.

'Right,' said Wood. 'Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers.'

'Three Chasers,' Elizabeth repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a football.

'This ball's called the Quaffle,' said Wood. 'The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?'

'The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score,' Elizabeth recited. 'So, that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?'

'What's basketball?' said Wood curiously.

'Never mind,' said Elizabeth quickly.

'Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper, I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring.'

'Three Chasers, one Keeper,' said Elizabeth, who felt that the rules were simple enough. 'And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?' She pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

'I'll show you now,' said Wood. 'Take this.'

He handed Elizabeth a small club, a bit like a rounders bat.

'I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do, 'Wood said. 'These two are the Bludgers.'

He showed Elizabeth two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Elizabeth noticed with a slight sense of trepidation that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

'Stand back,' Wood warned Elizabeth. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Elizabeth's face. She swung with the bat to stop it from breaking her nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air, it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

'See?' Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. 'The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team, the Weasley twins are ours, it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So think you've got all that?'

'Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team,' Elizabeth reeled off.

'Very good,' said Wood.

'Err, have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?' Elizabeth asked, hoping she sounded curious rather than a bit scared.

'Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers .'

'Unless they hit me and crack my head open.' replied Elizabeth.

'Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers, I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves.'

Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

'_This_,' said Wood, 'is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages, I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.'

'Well, that's it any questions?'

Elizabeth shook her head. She understood what she had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the tricky part.

'We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these.'

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Elizabeth were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Elizabeth to catch.

Elizabeth didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

'That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year,' said Wood happily, as they trudged back up to the castle. 'I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons.' Elizabeth smiled at his praise.

Perhaps it was because she was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all her homework and the hours of study she put in with Hermione, Jane, and Charlotte, but Elizabeth could hardly believe it when she realized that she'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.

Her lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting for her now that they had mastered the basics of magic which she'd read most of before the start of term anyway.

On Halloween morning, they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Elizabeth's partner was Fitzwilliam (which was a relief, because Ron had been trying to catch her eye and he wasn't the most studious boy out of her group of friends.

Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger.

It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. They still were bickering over the incident with the Cerberus.

'Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!' squeaked Professor

Flitwick perched on top of his pile of books as usual. 'Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too, never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.'

It wasn't very difficult. Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam swished and flicked and both of them got it on their third try earning five points each. Ron, at the next table, wasn't having as much luck.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

'You're saying it wrong,' Elizabeth heard Hermione snap. 'It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long.'

Elizabeth winced as she guessed this was not going to end well. 'You do it, then, if you're so clever,' Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, 'Wingardium Leviosa!'

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads, which made Professor Flitwick very happy and earned another five points for Gryffindor.

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. 'I know she's your friend Elizabeth, but I don't know how you stand her,' as they all pushed their way into the crowded corridor, 'she's a nightmare, honestly.'

Someone knocked into Elizabeth as they hurried past her. It was Hermione. Elizabeth caught a glimpse of her face, and was shocked to see that she was in tears and Elizabeth watched Jane hurry after her sister and glare at Ron as she passed him.

'You tactless prat Ron, now look what you've done, she was only trying to help you and you have to make her cry, do that again and I'll hex you, your sister taught me a good one.' Elizabeth hissed at Ron as people around them backed off as they noticed Elizabeth's anger and Ron's eyes widened in fear. Ron look terrified and said.

'Lizzie no, please! All right! I'll apologise next time I see her, but not the bat bogey hex!'

Charlotte and Elizabeth looked at each other and nodded before Charlotte said, 'all right, make sure you do,' Ron nodded and ran off.

One person however wasn't scared of Elizabeth, a seventh year girl with the Hufflepuff emblem on her robes came over to her and said.

'Wotcher Potter! What's he gone and done to deserve you getting that angry at him?'

Elizabeth looked at the girl who had spiky purple hair and said, 'he got angry and snapped at one of my friends for trying to help him in class, and now's he made her cry, I swear he's got no tact at all.'

The older girl laughed and said, 'sounds like he's just being a typical boy then, but has your hair always looked like that?'

Elizabeth looked at her hair and was shocked to find that it had gone as red as a tomato and she said, 'no, normally it's a dark auburn, but it's been shifting like this at times for years, but I thought it was just accidental magic.'

The older girl shrugged and said, 'no way Potter, if I'm right you're what I am, a metamorphmagus which is a rare gift, but there's only one way to know for sure, try and picture the way you're hair is normally. Close your eyes and will it back to the way it is normally.'

Elizabeth did so and was shocked to find a few seconds later that it had shifted back. The older girl smiled and held out her hand, 'I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but only call me Nymphadora if you've got a deathwish.' Elizabeth smiled and shook Tonk's hand and said, 'Elizabeth Potter, but you probably already know that, and this is Charlotte McGonagall.'

Charlotte smiled and said, 'nice to meet you,' and Tonks said, 'you too, I know your brother, James, he was a year above me, how's he doing?'

Charlotte replied and said, 'really well, he's gone into the ministry at the department of magical law enforcement and works with Madam Bones, he's really enjoying it.'

Tonks smiled and said, 'I gotta go, I've got your mum next Charlotte and you know how much she hates it when people are late. Lizzie, I've got a book you should read, mum got it while I was growing up so I could learn to control my power, it should help you.'

Tonk's ran off and almost tripped over a flagstone in the hall before heading up the stairs towards the Transfiguration classroom and Elizabeth and Charlotte laughed slightly before heading off towards their next lesson. Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Parvati told them all that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and Jane was with her. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of his mind despite the threat of being hexed hanging over him.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Elizabeth was just helping herself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, 'Troll, in the dungeons, thought you ought to know.'

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

'Prefects,' he rumbled, 'lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!'

Percy was his usual pompous self.

'Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!'

'How could a troll get in? Aren't they meant to be really stupid,' Elizabeth asked as they climbed the stairs.

'Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke.' Replied Charles.

'Is that likely,' said Elizabeth.

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Elizabeth suddenly grabbed Ron's arm, 'I've just thought, Hermione and Jane.'

'What about them?'

'They don't know about the troll. We have warn them and get them both to the tower.'

Ron bit his lip and Charles looked fearful.

'Oh, all right,' Ron said. 'But we'd better be careful.'

Elizabeth turned to Charlotte and said, 'Charlotte, let your mum know what we're doing, we'll only be a minute alright.'

Charlotte nodded and ran off and Elizabeth seized Ron's and Charles's arm and they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. 'Filch' hissed Ron, pulling Elizabeth and Charles behind a large statue. Peering around it, however, they saw not Filch but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

'What's he doing?' Elizabeth whispered. 'Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers? And what's Quirrell playing at, he's up to something.'

'No idea. Now come on, let's get Hermione and Jane and get out of here before Filch finds us.' Said Ron.

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

'He's heading for the third floor,' Elizabeth said, but Charles held up his hand.

'Can you two smell something?'

Elizabeth sniffed and a foul stench reached her nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. Then they heard it, a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed, at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, the troll was massive compared to the three first years and was armed with a massive club, which it was dragging along behind it. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, and then slouched slowly into the room.

'The key's in the lock,' Charles muttered. 'We could lock it in and trap it in there.'

'Good idea,' said Ron nervously.

They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Ron managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.

'Yes!'

Flushed with their victory, they all started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop, a high, petrified scream and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.

'Oh, no,' said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.

'Did, we just…?' Said Charles

'It's the girls' bathroom! I should have remembered that!' Elizabeth gasped.

'Hermione and Jane!' they all said together.

It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? They sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Elizabeth pulled the door open and they ran inside.

Hermione and Jane Granger were shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if they were about to faint. The troll was advancing on them, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

'Confuse it!' Elizabeth said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Elizabeth. It hesitated, and then made for her instead, lifting its club as it went.

'Oy, pea-brain!' yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Charles time to run around it.

'Come on, run, run!' Charles yelled at Hermione and Jane, trying to pull them toward the door, but they couldn't move, they were still flat against the wall, their mouths open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Charles drew his wand and said to Ron and Elizabeth, 'levitation charms on 3, ready, 3, 2, 1, now!'

Charles, Elizabeth and Ron simultaneously cast, '_Wingardium Leviosa!'_

And the club the troll was holding flew suddenly out of its hand rose high into the air, turned slowly over and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Elizabeth shakily walked up to the troll. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what they had done. It was Hermione who spoke first.

'Is it, dead?'

'I don't think so,' said Elizabeth as she examined the downed monster, 'I think it's just been knocked out.'

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They remembered that they had sent Charlotte to tell Professor McGonagall and realized what a racket they had been making. People downstairs must have heard the crashes, the troll's roars, and the teachers knew where they were. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart and Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron, Charles and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had never seen her look so scared, her face was white.

'What on earth were you thinking of? Taking on that troll,' said Professor McGonagall, with fear in her voice. Elizabeth looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why didn't you run when you saw it?

Snape gave Elizabeth look which spoke of fear and relief, Elizabeth looked at the floor and wished Ron would put his wand down.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

'Please, Professor McGonagall, we were trapped.'

Jane spoke up, 'The troll came in here just before Elizabeth, Charles and Ron came in, and we couldn't escape.'

'Well, in that case…' said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them, 'Miss Granger, there will be no punishment, you were both simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, now get out of here and get back to the common room, students are finishing the feast in their houses.'

Professor McGonagall turned to Elizabeth, Ron and Charles.

'Well, you were lucky and thank heavens you had the foresight of sending Charlotte to find me, not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points and Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this, you may all go.'

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.

'We should have gotten more than fifteen points,' Ron grumbled.

'None of this would have happened if you'd been a bit nicer to her in the first place Ron, 'Elizabeth reminded him.

Ron remembered the threat hanging over him and shuddered before taking Hermione aside and apologizing, which made Elizabeth and Jane smile.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Pig snout,' they said and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione looked them all with an embarrassed look on her face and said, 'thanks Lizzie, Charles, Ron.'

From that moment on, Ron and Hermione's feud was settled and Jane and Charles seemed to grow even fonder of each other. There are some things you can't share without relationships changing as a consequence and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.


	11. Chapter 11

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters, and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: _

Chapter Eleven: Quidditch

As they entered November, the weather began to grow colder and wilder. Hagrid was being kept busy taking care of broomsticks and the Quidditch pitch because the season had begun.

On Saturday, Elizabeth would be playing in her first match after weeks of training: Few had seen her practice but somehow the information had leaked that she'd be playing. Half the school thought she'd be brilliant and the other half thought she wouldn't last five minutes. It was also a good thing that Elizabeth had Tonks for a friend as she was able to help Elizabeth unlock her powers as a metamorphmagus. Elizabeth had spent a lot of time with her over the past few weeks. Unlike Tonks who could change her whole body to the point where she could pass as anybodies double. Elizabeth soon found that she could only alter her face and hair and was unable to fully hide her scar, much to her annoyance. Though Tonks told her it would still be a useful talent to have if she ever needed to disguise herself.

Elizabeth was being kept busy with her homework and all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. Hermione and Ron had put aside their differences for now and life with them was a lot more calm for her friends which now included Tonks when she wasn't busy studying for her NEWTS. The day before Elizabeth's first Quidditch match Elizabeth and her friends were out in the freezing courtyard during break. Jane had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Elizabeth noticed at once that Snape was limping. Elizabeth, Ron, Charles, Jane and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to bother them anyway.

'What's that you have there Weasley?'

Ron tried to look innocent and said, 'nothing sir,' but it didn't do any good and Snape soon found their fire and said, 'no magic in the corridors Weasley, five points from Gryffindor.'

He took the jar and limped off and Jane said, 'what's wrong with his leg?'

Ron looked bitterly towards the Snape's retreating form and said, 'I dunno, but I hope it hurts.'

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening, Elizabeth, Jane, Charles Ron and Hermione sat together next to a window and Elizabeth felt restless. She wanted to know why Snape was so unfair to her friends, why should she be afraid of asking?

Getting up, she told Ron and the others she was going to ask Snape for a private word.

"Rather you than me Lizzie," they said together, but Elizabeth had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening. She made her way down to the staffroom and knocked with no response, Perhaps Snape was alone in there? It was worth a try. She pushed the door ajar and peered inside, and a horrible scene met her eyes, Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees and one of his legs looked like it had been bitten by something and Filch was handing Snape bandages.

'Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?'

Elizabeth tried to shut the door quietly, but unfortunately, she wasn't quiet enough. 'Potter!' Snape's face looked shocked at being seen the way he was and he snapped at her. 'GET OUT! GET OUT! '

Elizabeth left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. She ran back upstairs. 'What happened Lizzie?' Charlotte asked as Elizabeth joined them. 'What's the matter?'

In a low whisper, Elizabeth told them what she'd seen. 'You know what this means? 'Charles said incredulously. 'He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him, he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broom he let that troll in, to make a diversion!'

Hermione and Jane's eyes were wide. 'No, he wouldn't,' Jane said. 'I know he's not a very nice man, but surely he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.'

Elizabeth looked around to see if anybody was listening and said, 'he may be a bit cold hearted but I don't think it's him, there's something about Quirrell that strikes me as suspicious. If he was so scared of trolls, why'd he come to the bathroom when the troll was there? How'd he know the troll was in the dungeons when everybody was at the feast? And why doesn't he answer our questions in much detail when we ask him about his so-called adventures, remember when Seamus asked how he fought off the zombie? If he'd beaten it, he'd tell us how he did it, as it's his subject area.'

Nobody had any answers to this but the implications hung like a shadow over them until Ron spoke up again.

'Honestly, Jane, I wouldn't put anything past Snape. Whoever it is him or Quirrell what's he after? What's that dog guarding?'

Elizabeth went to bed with her head buzzing with the same question and had a very odd dream, a dark cloud was drawing over the castle and Elizabeth saw a giant serpent in the distance drawing closer and closer, coming from the forest, two men stepped out of the castle and seemed to approach the serpent. But Elizabeth couldn't tell who they were as a thick fog seemed to obscure their faces and as it began to clear, she woke up. And when she woke up the next morning, Elizabeth knew that danger was drawing ever closer to Hogwarts.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold, the Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

'You've got to eat some breakfast Lizzie.'

'I don't want anything.'

'Just a bit of toast,' said Ron.

'I'm not hungry.'

Elizabeth felt horrible. In an hour's time, she'd be walking onto the field.

'Elizabeth, you need your strength,' said Richard. 'Seekers are always the ones who get attacked by the other team as to them you are the greatest threat.'

'Thanks, Richard,' said Elizabeth, feeling even more nervous after he'd spoken.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Ron Hermione, Jane and Charlotte joined Neville, Fitzwilliam, Charles, Richard, Seamus, Tonks and Dean up in the top row. As a surprise for Elizabeth, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Ron's pet rat had ruined on their first day.

It said Potter for Head Girl, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours. Meanwhile, in the locker room, Elizabeth and the rest of the team were changing into their Quidditch robes. Wood cleared his throat for silence.

'Okay, men,' he said.

'And women,' said Chaser Angelina Johnson, which made Elizabeth smile at the older witch.

'And women,' Wood agreed. 'This is it.'

'The big one,' said Fred Weasley.

'The one we've all been waiting for,' said George.

'We know Oliver's speech by heart, 'Fred told Elizabeth, 'we were on the team last year.'

'Shut up, you two,' said Wood. 'This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it.'

He glared at them all as if to say, 'Or else.'

'Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you.'

Elizabeth followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch. stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams.

'Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,' she said, once they were all gathered around her.

Elizabeth noticed with a certain sense of trepidation that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Elizabeth thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for Head Girl over the crowd, She felt braver and smiled and waved over at them.

'Mount your brooms, please.'

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and they were off.

'And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too. '

'JORDAN!'

'Sorry, Professor.'

'And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve, back to Johnson and. no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes….. Flint flying like an eagle up there, he's going to sc…. No, stopped by an excellent move

By Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle, that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and… OUCH, that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger. Quaffle taken by the Slytherins, that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which, nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes, she's really flying, dodges a speeding Bludger, the goal posts are ahead, come on, now, Angelina, Keeper Bletchley dives, misses, GRYFFINDOR SCORE!'

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

'Budge up there, move along.'

'Hagrid!'

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

'Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?'

'Nope,' said Tonks. 'Lizzie hasn't had much to do yet.'

'Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin', said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Elizabeth.

Way up above them, Elizabeth was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of her and Wood's game plan.

'Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch,' Wood had said. 'We don't want you attacked before you have to be.'

When Angelina had scored, Elizabeth had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off her feelings. Now she was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once she caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting her way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Elizabeth dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

'All right there, Lizzie?' he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

'Slytherin in possession,' Lee Jordan was saying, 'Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the, wait a moment, was that the Snitch?'

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Elizabeth saw it and in a great rush of excitement she dived downward after the streak of gold as she fixed her eyes on the tiny golden ball. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch, all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Elizabeth was faster than Higgs and had a better broom, she could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead and she put on an extra spurt of speed leaning forward to increase her aerodynamic efficiency…..WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below, Marcus Flint had blocked Elizabeth on purpose, and Elizabeth's broom spun off course, Elizabeth holding on for dear life.

'Foul!' screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a penalty shot for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, 'Send him off, ref! Red card!'

'What are you talking about, Dean?' said Ron.

'Red card!' said Dean furiously. 'In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!'

'But this isn't football, Dean,' Ron reminded him.

Hagrid and Jane, however, were on Dean's side.

'They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Lizzie outta the air.'

'That's totally barbaric, Lizzie could have been killed.'

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

'So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating.'

'Jordan!' growled Professor McGonagall.

'I mean, after that open and revolting foul on our youngest ever player…'

'Jordan, I'm warning you.'

'All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession.'

It was as Elizabeth dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past her head, that it happened. Her broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, she thought she was going to fall. She gripped the broom as tightly as she could with both her hands and knees. She'd never felt anything like that before. It happened again, it was as though the broom was trying to buck her off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off like bulls. Somebody was cursing the broom, Elizabeth tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal posts, she had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out, so she could land and break the spell. Then she realized that the broom was completely out of her control. She couldn't turn it nor could she direct it at all as it was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated her. Elizabeth knew that the kinds of curses that could affect brooms all needed eye contact after she, Jane, Charlotte and Hermione had read some of the books on curses in the library. But without a wand she had no means of casting a spell to obscure herself and couldn't risk taking a hand off her broom to attempt a wandless spell. She just had to hope that somebody realised what was happening and did something to break the casters eye contact with her.

The game continued.

'Slytherin in possession, Flint with the Quaffle, passes Spinnet, passes Bell, hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose, only joking, Professor, Slytherins score…. A no…'

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Elizabeth's broom was out of control. It was carrying her slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

'Dunno what Lizzie thinks she's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars at her. "If I didn' know better, I'd say she'd lost control of her broom… but she can't have…'

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Elizabeth all over the stands. Her broom had started to roll over and over, with her only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Elizabeth's broom had given a wild jerk and Elizabeth swung off it.

She was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand as she desperately tried to hang on.

'Did something happen to it when Flint blocked her?' Charles whispered.

'Can't have,' Hagrid said, his voice shaking. 'Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic, no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.'

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Elizabeth, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

'What are you doing?' moaned Ron, gray-faced.

'I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape, look.'

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Elizabeth and was muttering non-stop under his breath, he turned the binoculars on Quirrell and saw him doing the same.

'He's doing something, jinxing the broom,' said Hermione.

'Quirrell's doing the same, what do we do?' Said Ron.

'Merlin help her,' said Charlotte.

'Leave this to me. I'll deal with it,' said Fitzwilliam, a look of steel on his face.

Before any of them said another word or could do anything, Fitzwilliam had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Elizabeth. Her broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for her to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasley's flew up to try and pull Elizabeth safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good, every time they got near her, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath her, obviously hoping to catch her if she fell.

Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

'Come on, William,' Charlotte muttered desperately.

Fitzwilliam had fought his way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him. Reaching Snape, he crouched down, pulled out his wand, and whispered a spell. Fire shot from his wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told him he had done the job as a small fire broke out in the professors stand. He scrambled back along the row, Snape would never know what had happened as the all professors got shoved around as they tried to put the fire out.

It was enough. Up in the air, Elizabeth was suddenly able to clamber back on to her broom. 'Neville, you can look! She's ok,' Richard said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Elizabeth was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw her clap her hand to her mouth as though she was about to be sick from the g force, she hit the field on all fours coughed, and something gold fell into her hands.

'I've got the Snitch!' she shouted, waving it above her head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

'She didn't catch it, she nearly swallowed it,' Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference to the outcome of the game and Gryffindor won comfortably.

Elizabeth was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and the others.

'It was Snape, and Quirrell,' Ron was explaining. 'We all saw them. They were both cursing your broomstick, muttering, they wouldn't take their eyes off you.'

'Rubbish,' said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. 'Why would Snape and Quirrell do somethin' like that?' No one was sure what to say so Elizabeth decided on the truth.

'I found out something about Snape,' she told Hagrid. 'He tried to get past that Cerberus on Halloween night while the troll was loose in the castle. It bit him, we think he or Quirrell was trying to steal whatever it's guarding.'

Hagrid dropped the teapot. 'How do you know about Fluffy?' he said.

'Fluffy? You named a beast who is said to guards the souls of the dead Fluffy.'

'Yeah, he's mine; bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year… I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…'

'Yes?' said Charles eagerly.

'Now, don't ask me anymore,' said Hagrid gruffly. 'That's top secret, that is.'

'But either one of them may be trying to steal it.'

'Rubbish,' said Hagrid again. 'Snape's and Quirrell are both Hogwarts teachers, they'd do nothin' of the sort.'

'So why did they just try and kill Lizzie?' cried Charlotte.

The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape and Quirrell.

'I know a jinx when I see one Hagrid said Hermione, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape and Quirrell weren't blinking at all, I saw them! True, one of them might have been casting a counter jinx but at least one of them is guilty of attempted murder.'

'I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Lizzie's broom acted like that, but neither Snape nor Quirrell would try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all of yeh, yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel.. .'

'Aha! said Elizabeth, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?'

Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	12. Chapter 12

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters, and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: _

Chapter Twelve: The Mirror of Erised

Christmas was coming to Hogwarts, mid-way through December the snow began to fall as the winter set in. Few owls could make it through and the students were all impatient for the holidays to start.

The castle was extremely chilly and the worst place of all was Professor Snape's dungeons where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

'I do feel sorry,' said Pansy one Potions class, 'for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home.'

She was looking over at Elizabeth as she spoke. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle chuckled. Elizabeth, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Pansy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match as she was still sore that Slytherin had been beaten. Nobody cared about Elizabeth's unorthodox catch in the game as they were all impressed by how well Elizabeth had hung on to the broomstick, so Pansy had gone back to teasing her about having no proper family. Elizabeth had signed up to stay at the castle as soon as a list had been sent around, she didn't feel sorry for herself at all as it would probably be the best Christmas she'd ever had. Ron and his brothers and Charlotte would be staying as well. When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found Hagrid blocking the corridor as he was holding a massive Christmas tree.

'Hi, Hagrid, want any help?' Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

'Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron.'

'Would you mind moving out of the way?' came Malfoys cold drawl from behind them. 'Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose, that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to.'

Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs. 'WEASLEY!'

Ron let go of the front of Malfoys robes.

'He was provoked, Professor Snape,' said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree, 'Malfoy was insultin' his family.'

'Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid,' said Snape silkily. 'Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Potter, I'd like a word.'

Elizabeth said goodbye to the others and followed the bat like man into his office, it too was full of pickled animals and plants in jars and was full of shelves of potions and ingredients. 'Sit down, Potter,' he said.

Elizabeth sat with one hand on her wand, ready to fight her way out if she had to.

'No need for that, Potter, I mean you no harm and I merely wish to explain my actions at the Quidditch game.'

Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously and said, 'where somebody was cursing my broom sir? I know someone was, my friends all think it was you, but I suspect Professor Quirrell. While you are cold hearted, you are not a killer sir, and something about him just seems off. '

Snape looked at her with respect in his eyes and said, 'Correct, I was attempting a counter curse to save you from Quirrell, but with regards to him, what do you know?'

Elizabeth told the Professor everything she and her friends knew or suspected, including the dreams she's had of the serpent and the men and when she finished the Professor spoke, 'he is suspicious, but I do not know for sure what his motives are in attempting to kill you. If you have any more reason to even suspect him in anything, come straight to me Potter. I swore on your mother's grave to keep you safe and I intend to keep my word. One more thing though, you seem to have some form of precognitive powers Elizabeth and should you have any more of these dreams, inform me immediately, and I shall report this to the headmaster.'

Elizabeth looked deeply into the Professors eyes and saw nothing but the truth there.

'Ok, Sir, I will, but can you tell me what you were doing with that Cerberus? And what is it guarding?' Asked Elizabeth

Snape shook his head and said, 'I'm afraid that information is a secret of the headmasters, suffice to say that the headmaster is guarding something at the request of a friend of his. I went to check it, as I suspected Quirrell may have been attempting to steal it, but the Cerberus bit me. I am sorry I snapped at you that day, but your appearance surprised me and I was not in the best of moods.'

Elizabeth smiled at the Professor and after he promised to be a bit less harsh on the Gryffindors, she left. Elizabeth caught up with the others at the great hall and explained everything that she and Snape had discussed after they had tried unsuccessfully to get more information out of Hagrid on Nicholas Flamel. Elizabeth was happy to see the looks on her friends faces as they realised that Snape had been vindicated for trying to kill her.

They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because knew wanted to know what it was that somebody was trying to steal. The trouble was none of them knew exactly where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, or _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_; he was missing, too, from _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_, and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. Then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; which was much bigger than any library Elizabeth had ever even heard of with the possible exception of the great library of Alexandria. Elizabeth, Charlotte, Charles, Fitzwilliam, Hermione and Jane all took out lists of subjects and titles they had decided to search, while Ron and Richard strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Giving it up later on, they had already agreed they had better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she would be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Quirrell hearing what they were up to.

'You will keep looking while we're away, won't you?' said Hermione. 'And send me an owl if you find anything.'

'And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is,' said Ron. 'It'd be safe to ask them.'

'Very safe, as they're both dentists,' said Hermione.

'Meryton's a bit far removed from the magical world Ron,' said Jane.

Once the holidays had started, Ron, Elizabeth and Charlotte were having too good a time to think all that much about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to have the run of the place. They'd sit for hours amusing themselves with games such as chess and exploding snap and plotting ways of getting Malfoy and Pansy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work though Elizabeth did come up with some that were a lot more plausible than Ron's. On Christmas Eve, Elizabeth went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When she woke early in the morning, she pulled on her dressing gown and hurried to the common room where a large Christmas tree had been set up and Ron and Charlotte were waiting.

'Merry Christmas Lizzie,' they both called to her.

'You, too,' said Elizabeth. 'Will you look at this? Presents for me?'

'What did you expect, Lizzie?' said Charlotte, turning to her own pile, which was a lot bigger than Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth picked up the top parcel from her pile, it was labelled: To Lizzie, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Elizabeth blew it, it sounded a bit like an owl. A second, very small parcel contained a note.

_We received your message and enclose your Christmas present_. _From uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia_. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.

'That's friendly,' said Elizabeth.

Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.

'Weird!' he said, 'What a shape! This is money?'

'You can keep it,' said Elizabeth, laughing at how pleased Ron was. 'Hagrid and my aunt and uncle, so who sent these?'

'I think I know who that one's from,' said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. 'My mum, I told her you didn't expect any presents and, oh, no,' he groaned, 'she's made you a Weasley jumper.'

Elizabeth had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted jumper in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.

'Every year she makes us a jumper," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon.'

'That's really nice of her,' said Elizabeth, pressing it against herself and seeing that it fitted her perfectly and then trying the fudge, which was very tasty.

Her next present also contained sweets, a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione and Jane, while Fitzwilliam had sent her a box of Honeydukes finest boxed chocolate.

Tonks had sent her a book on metamorphmagi and how the power had been used in the past.

A small parcel had a small note with it, which read:

_Your Mother gave me this before her death in case she was killed; it is time I returned it to you so that you may know your parents, Merry Christmas and happy New Year._

The handwriting was in a vaguely familiar script that Charlotte instantly recognized, 'it's from my mum! I wonder what she's sent.'

Elizabeth opened the parcel to find a velvet box, which contained a beautiful golden locket, and when Elizabeth opened this, tears fell from her eyes as she beheld the photos inside of a man and a woman. She was a very pretty woman, and she looked just like Elizabeth with bright green eyes, the same auburn hair and heart shaped face. While the man was tall and thin with very untidy black hair and glasses, they were obviously her parents. Ron and Charlotte looked at each other and stayed quiet as Elizabeth gazed at the photos, but then she closed the locket and donned it at once, and Elizabeth smiled at them both. Charles and Richard sent sweets as well and this only left one present, Elizabeth picked it up and felt it. It was very light. She unwrapped it, something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

Ron gasped.

'I've heard of those,' he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavour Beans he had gotten from Hermione.

'If that's what I think it is, they're really rare, and really valuable.'

'What is it?' asked Elizabeth as she picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

'It's an invisibility cloak," said Charlotte, a look of awe on her face. "I'm sure it is, try it on.'

Elizabeth threw the cloak around her shoulders and Ron gave a yell.

'It is! Look down!'

Elizabeth looked down at her feet, but they were gone. She dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, her reflection looked back at her, just her head suspended in midair, her body completely invisible. She pulled the cloak over her head and her reflection vanished completely.

'There's a note!' said Charlotte suddenly. 'A note fell out of it!'

Elizabeth pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing she had never seen before were the following words:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Happy Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Elizabeth and Charlotte stared at the note while Ron was admiring the cloak.

'I'd give anything for one of these,' he said. 'Anything. You alright Lizzie? You seem sad.'

Elizabeth replied, 'It's just a bit hard seeing their faces after so long and to finally have some things that belonged to them.'

Charlotte smiled sadly at her and squeezed her softly while Ron looked clueless as usual

Fred and George Weasley bounded in; Elizabeth stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. She didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.

'Happy Christmas!'

'Hey, look, Lizzie's got a Weasley jumper, too!'

Fred and George were wearing blue jumpers, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.

'Lizzie's is better than ours, though,' said Fred, holding up Lizzie's jumper. 'She

Obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family or if you're a girl.'

'Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm.'

'I hate maroon,' Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head.

'You haven't got a letter on yours,' George observed. 'I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid, we know we're called Gred and Forge.'

Lizzie and Charlotte giggled.

'What's all this noise?'

Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy jumper over his arm, which Fred seized.

'P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Lizzie got one.'

'I, don't, want,' said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the jumper over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

'And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either,' said George. 'Christmas is a time for family.'

They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by jumper, and Elizabeth felt quite envious as she watched Charlotte squeal in delight and then run to the table and hug a tall powerfully built Scotsman who was obviously her father. And then she turned to a younger man of about 18 who must be her brother and a girl of about 10.

Charlotte waved her over and said, 'Lizzie, this is my father, Hector McGonagall.'

The powerfully built man smiled kindly at Elizabeth, held out his hand to shake and said, 'Pleasure tae meet you young lass. You must be Elizabeth, my wife and Charlotte both speak very highly of you.'

Elizabeth smiled at him and said, 'pleasure to meet you too sir.'

The young man stepped forward, 'good morning Elizabeth, my name is James and this is my sister Maria,' he gestured to the little dark haired girl sitting beside him who smiled and waved at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook his hand and they all sat down to enjoy their meal, Elizabeth had never in all her life had such a Christmas dinner. All of the food was delicious and the company at the table was wonderful as they all ate contentedly and enjoyed themselves and she gratefully thanked Professor McGonagall for the locket. But the Professor who by this time was a bit tipsy just waved it off and said it was nothing and that it belonged to her anyway.

Elizabeth, Charlotte, Maria, James and the Weasley's spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room where they had their entertainment provided by the twins when they stole Percy's prefect badge and he chased them everywhere trying to get it back. It had been Elizabeth's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of her mind all day. Not until she climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it. Charlotte with nothing mysterious to bother her and with the presence of a loving family in the castle fell asleep as soon as she drew her hangings but Elizabeth however was intrigued.

Elizabeth leaned over the side of her own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.

Her father's… this had been her father's. She let the material flow over her hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said. She had to try it, now. She slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around herself. Looking down at her legs, she saw only moonlight and shadows; it was a very funny feeling.

_Use it well._

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to her in this cloak. Excitement flooded through her as she stood there in the dark and silence. She could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

Charlotte shifted in her sleep. Should Elizabeth wake her? Something held her back, her father's cloak, she felt that this time, the first time, she wanted to use it alone.

She crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.

'Who's there?' squawked the Fat Lady. Elizabeth said nothing. She walked quickly down the corridor.

Where should she go? She stopped, her heart racing, and thought, and then it came to her. The Restricted Section in the library, she'd be able to read as long as she liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was and Madam Pince would never know she was even there. She set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around her as she walked. The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Elizabeth lit her wand to see along the rows of books. The wand looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Elizabeth could feel her arm supporting it, the sight gave her the creeps. The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, she held up her lamp to read the titles.

They didn't tell her much. Their peeling faded gold letters spelled words in languages Elizabeth couldn't understand, some had no title at all and one book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Elizabeth's neck prickled. Maybe she was imagining it, maybe not, but she thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be. She had to start somewhere even if only to find what the books in this part of the restricted section were about, she looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book, a large black and silver volume caught her eye. She pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on her knee, let it fall open.

A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence, the book was screaming! Elizabeth snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note. She stumbled backward and clapper her hands over her ears. Panicking, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside, stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf and extinguishing her wand, she ran for it. She passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through her, and Elizabeth slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in her ears.

She came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armour. She had been so busy escaping from the library; she hadn't paid attention to where she was going. Perhaps because it was dark, she didn't recognize where she was at all. There was a suit of armour near the kitchens, she knew, but she must be five floors above there.

'You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section.'

Elizabeth felt the blood drain out of her face. Wherever she was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to her horror, it was Snape who replied, 'The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them.'

Elizabeth stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see her, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into her, the cloak didn't stop her from being solid. She backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to her left. It was her only hope. She squeezed through it, holding her breath, trying not to move it, and to her relief she managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Elizabeth leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, too close. It was a few seconds before she noticed anything about the room she had hidden in. It looked like an unused classroom, and propped against the wall facing her was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Her panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Elizabeth moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at herself but see no reflection again. She stepped in front of it, and she had to clap her hands to his mouth to stop herself from screaming. She whirled around, her heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed, for she had seen not only herself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people. But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, she turned slowly back to the mirror. There she was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind her, were at least ten others. Elizabeth examined the writing and then it clicked.

'_A mirror, of course, the writings backwards! Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, it must mean: I show not your face, but your hearts desire.'_

Elizabeth looked into the mirror and staring out of it was her mother and father, unmistakable from the locket she had been given, and she pulled it out and checked the photos to be sure. They just looked at her, smiling. And slowly, Elizabeth smiled sadly and looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like her, other heads of auburn hair like hers, even a little old lady who looked as though she had Elizabeth's heart shaped face. Elizabeth was looking at her family, for the first time in her life, but it wasn't just her family she saw. She saw a tall and handsome young man with dark curly hair and blue eyes come up to her and draw her close, and her family looked on in happiness at the pair of them together.

The Potters and the young man smiled and waved at Elizabeth and she stared hungrily back at them, her hands pressed flat against the glass as though she was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. How long she stood there, she didn't know. The reflections did not fade and she looked and looked until a distant noise brought her back to her senses. She couldn't stay here, she had to find her way back to bed and she knew she had to be careful with the mirror in future.

'Are you daft Lizzie, that mirror is said to be dangerous, don't go back Lizzie, I'm serious.' Charlotte said the next day when Elizabeth told them what she'd found.

Elizabeth agreed and knew she was right but thought that maybe one more time wouldn't hurt and so that night went back to the room where she found it and soon found herself entranced by the image of her family and the mysterious young man, but was soon disturbed when she heard a voice speak out of nowhere.

'Back again Elizabeth?'

Elizabeth felt as though her insides had turned to ice, she looked behind her. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Elizabeth must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror she hadn't noticed him.

'I … I, didn't see you, sir.'

'Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you,' said Dumbledore, and Elizabeth was relieved to see that he was smiling.

'So,' said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to stand close to Elizabeth, 'you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised.'

'I expect you've realized by now what it does?'

'It, it shows our deepest desires sir. But how did you know I was here sir?'

'I don't need a cloak to become invisible,' said Dumbledore gently.

'The Mirror shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.'

Elizabeth felt horrified, 'you mean like in the Greek tragedy sir?'

Professor Dumbledore nodded grimly and continued on.

'The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Elizabeth, and I ask you to keep your promise to young Miss McGonagall and not go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?'

Elizabeth blushed and nodded. 'Sir, Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?'

'Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however.'

'What do you see when you look in the mirror?'

'I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks.'

Elizabeth stared wide eyed at the man. 'One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books.'

It was only when she was back in bed that it struck Elizabeth that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, she thought about it, she realised that it had been quite a personal question.


	13. Chapter 13

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters, and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: Sorry about the delay everyone, but university is taking most of my time again, my lecturers are really throwing me in the deep end with the amount of homework their giving me this term. Probably my fault for doing postgraduate study for a double degree._

Chapter Thirteen: Nicholas Flamel

Dumbledore and Charlotte had together convinced Elizabeth not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of her trunk.

Elizabeth wished she could forget what she had seen in the mirror as easily, but she could not. She had a few nightmares and the recurring vision of the serpent and the fog, but thought it would have been a lot worse if she'd kept going back. Hermione and Jane, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. Hermione was torn between horror at the idea of Elizabeth being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ('If Filch had caught you!'), and disappointment that she hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was. While Jane was a lot more understanding of how Elizabeth was feeling. They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Elizabeth was sure she'd read the name somewhere. One term started their time of searching for him was cut back, Elizabeth's even more so than her friends as she had Quidditch practice as well.

Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasley's complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Elizabeth was on Wood's side. If they won the next game, they would be way ahead of Slytherin for the house cup and the Quidditch cup. Quite apart from wanting to win, Elizabeth found that she had fewer strange dreams or visions when she was tired out after training. Then one day during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team some unexpected news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.

'Will you stop messing around!' he yelled. 'That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!'

George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.

'Snape's refereeing?' he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. 'When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin.'

Elizabeth spoke up and said, 'I think I know why he's doing this, he's making sure there's no repeat of what happened last time when my broom was cursed, and he told me he'd try and be a bit less harsh on us.'

The rest of the team looked astonished.

'How in the world did you manage that Lizzie? Snape has had a vendetta against our house the whole time he's been a teacher,' Said Wood.

'Pull the other one Lizzie, it's got bells on,' said Fred.

Elizabeth shrugged and filled the team in to an extent of the connection she had with him which astounded the team. The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Elizabeth headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where she found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, which Elizabeth found surprising given that it was a game that those of quick mind and intellect thrived at.

'Don't talk to me for a moment,' said Ron when Elizabeth sat down next to Jane and Charlotte, 'I need to concen,' He caught sight of Elizabeth's face.

'What's happened Lizzie?' Asked Jane

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Elizabeth told the other three about Snape's sudden, desire to be a Quidditch referee.

'He's obviously trying to protect Lizzie,' said Charlotte

At that moment, Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower. Everyone fell over laughing except Fitzwilliam, Jane, and Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter curse.

Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. 'What happened?' Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Elizabeth and the others.

'Malfoy,' said Neville shakily. 'I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on.'

'Go to my mum,' Charlotte urged Neville. 'Report him! He can't get away with this.'

Neville shook his head.

'I don't want more trouble,' he mumbled.

'You've got to stand up to him, Neville!' said Fitzwilliam. 'He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier. Besides, do you want this insult to stand?'

'There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that,' Neville choked out.

Elizabeth felt in the pocket of her robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given her for Christmas. She gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

'You're a much better man than Malfoy,' Elizabeth said. 'The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In Slytherin of all places.'

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

'Thanks Lizzie… I think I'll go to bed… D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?'

As Neville walked away, Elizabeth looked at the Famous Wizard card.

'Dumbledore again,' she said, 'He was the first one I ever….'

She gasped, she stared at the back of the card. Then she looked up at Ron and the others

'I've found him!' she whispered. 'I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here, listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!'

Hermione jumped to her feet. She looked more exited than Elizabeth had ever seen her

'Stay there!' she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Elizabeth and Charlotte barely had time to exchange surprised looks before Hermione was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

'I never thought to look in here!' She whispered excitedly. 'I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading.'

'Light?' said Richard, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

At last she found what she was looking for.

'I knew it! I knew it!'

'Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!'

Elizabeth looked shocked and said, 'you mean that actually exists!'

'Yes, it does, check this out.'

She pushed the book toward them, and they read:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

'See?' said Hermione, 'the dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!'

'A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!' said Charles. 'No wonder Quirrell's after it! Anyone would want it.'

'And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry,' said Charlotte. 'He's not exactly recent history if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?'

As the next Quidditch match drew nearer, Elizabeth became more and more nervous, whatever she told the others. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, despite Snape's promised fairness. The time before the match ticked slowly away and Elizabeth kept on her toes as she prepared and tried to learn a few simple defensive spells that she could use if Quirrell attempted to curse her again. She also tried to keep an eye on him as much as she could and swore that he seemed to be getting more and more malicious by the day. The day of the matched soon dawned and Elizabeth hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as she pulled on her Quidditch robes and picked up her broom, her wand hidden in a wrist holster beneath her robes. Ron Hermione and Jane had all found a place in the stands next to Neville, Fitzwilliam and Richard and all of them kept their eyes on the professor's stand, ready to attack Quirrell if it came to it. Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Elizabeth aside.

'Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. I know you said Snape would try and be nicer, but I'll believe that one when I see it, finish the game quick before he changes his mind ok.'

'The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even, blimey… Dumbledore's come to watch!'

Elizabeth's heart rose, surely Quirrell wouldn't be stupid enough to attack her while Dumbledore was there to watch.

Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so calm as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too.

'I've never seen Snape look so calm,' he told Hermione. 'Look, they're off. Ouch!'

Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.

'Oh, sorry, Weasley didn't see you there.'

Malfoy grinned broadly at Pansy Crabbe and Goyle.

'Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on her broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?'

Ron didn't answer; while Snape seemed to be playing fair for the most part, attacking one of his favourites probably was a bad move. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Elizabeth, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch, while Charles and Richard were trying hard to ignore Malfoy despite both of them wanting to punch him for being such a moron.

'You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?' said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, 'It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money, you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains.'

Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy, while Fitzwilliam looked ready to kill Malfoy

'I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy,' Neville stammered.

Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Richard, still not taking his eyes from the game, said, 'You tell him, Neville.'

'Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something.'

Ron's had about reached his limit of patience.

'I'm warning you, Malfoy, one more word….'

While Fitzwilliam fixed Malfoy with his steely glare and said, 'one more word against my cousin and you're dead Malfoy.'

'Ron!' said Hermione suddenly, 'Lizzie's seen the snitch, look at her go!'

'What? Where?'

Elizabeth had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Jane, Charlotte and Hermione all stood up cheering Elizabeth on.

'You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!' said Malfoy.

Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help and then Fitzwilliam, Charles and Richard joined in as well and attacked Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy pulled her wand and looked ready to curse the boys, but Charlotte drew hers and sent a hex at Pansy that made her come out in boils, causing Pansy to scream and run off.

'Come on, Lizzie!' Jane cheered, leaping onto her seat to watch as Elizabeth sped straight past Snape, she didn't even notice the massive brawl behind her as the boys took on Malfoy and his cronies. Up in the air, Elizabeth pulled out of her dive and rose into the air, the snitch clasped in her hand and the crowd in the stands erupted as the game ended in triumph for the Gryffindors.

'Ron! Ron! Where are you? William, Charles, Richard? The game's over! Lizzie's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!' shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Charlotte.

Elizabeth jumped off her broom, a foot from the ground, she couldn't believe it, she'd done it the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, she saw Snape land nearby looking a lot calmer than usual and saw him smile at her and then Elizabeth felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.

'Well done,' said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Elizabeth could hear. 'Nice to see you haven't been caught up with the mirror, been keeping busy, excellent work Elizabeth.'

Elizabeth left the locker room alone some time later and she couldn't ever remember feeling happier. She'd really done something to be proud of now; no one could say she was just a famous name any more. The evening air had never smelled so sweet to her as she savoured her triumph in winning the game, Elizabeth had reached the broom shed. She leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, Gryffindor in the lead. She'd done it, she'd shown that creep Quirrell …

A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Elizabeth's victory faded from her mind as she watched. She recognized the figure's prowling walk, Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner, what was he doing now? Was Quirrell up to no good again? Curiosity getting the better of her she mounted her broom and took off, flying low to keep an eye on what was happening. Elizabeth landed in a tall tree and climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to her broomstick, trying to see through the leaves. Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Elizabeth couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever which made her more curious as she was sure he was putting it on.

'… D-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…'

'Oh, I thought we'd keep this private,' said Snape, his voice icy.

'Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all.'

Elizabeth leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

'Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?'

'B-b-but Severus, I.'

'You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.

'I-I don't know what you.'

'You know perfectly well what I mean.'

An owl hooted loudly, and Elizabeth nearly fell out of the tree. She steadied herself in time to hear Snape say, 'your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting.'

'B-but I d-d-don't .'

'Very well,' Snape cut in. 'We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie.'

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Elizabeth could see Quirrell, looking quite unafraid and sneering at Snape's retreating form.

'Lizzie, where have you been?' Charles asked.

'We won! You won! We won!' shouted Ron, thumping Elizabeth on the back. 'And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville, Charles, Richard and Fitzwilliam all tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle gave them a right hiding they did, and even better, Charlotte put Pansy in the hospital wing!'Talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens.'

'Never mind that all now,' said Elizabeth breathlessly, though she did look incredulously at Charlotte, who looked unrepentant. 'Let's find an empty room; you wait 'til you hear this…'

She made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then she told them what she'd seen and heard.

'So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape was trying to shake Quirrell down and get him to talk about why he wants to steal it.' Elizabeth said.

Charlotte spoke up, 'so we're ok until Quirrell figures out how to get past Fluffy and anything else that the teachers have put in to guard it.'

The others nodded and Hermione said, 'we may have a day or until the end of term, either way we're playing for time and its running out.'


	14. Chapter 14

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters, and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: Owing to my slight twists in the plot, it was necessary to combine two chapters. I'll do this every time my changes render some chapters unnecessary. On a side note, I've gone and edited the first three chapters that should have caught most of the grammar mistakes; I'll fix the rest after I finish Philosophers Stone._

Chapter Fourteen : The Dragon and The Forest

Quirrell, it seemed knew less than they had thought, In the weeks that followed he didn't seem to change much in his acting and Elizabeth noticed no upswing in the malice that she seemed to detect emanating from the sinister man.

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Elizabeth or one of the others would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside.

Hermione and the rest of the girls however, had more on their minds than the Philosopher's Stone. The exams were drawing closer and Hermione was urging everyone to start studying much to Ron's annoyance.

'Hermione the exams are ages away,' said Ron.

'Ten weeks,' Hermione snapped. 'That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel.'

'But we're not six hundred years old,' Ron reminded her. 'Anyway, what are you, Jane Charlotte and Lizzy studying for, you all already know it all.'

'What are we studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…'

The teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione and they piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones.

'I'll never remember this,' Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months.

Elizabeth, who was re reading the chapter on plants used in healing in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, didn't look up until she heard Ron say, 'Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?'

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

'Jus' lookin',' he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once.

'An' what're you lot up ter?' He looked suddenly suspicious. 'Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?'

'Oh, we found out who he is ages ago,' said Charlotte 'And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St….'

'Shhhh!' Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. 'Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?'

'There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact,' said Elizabeth, 'about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy.'

'SHHHH!' said Hagrid again. 'Listen, come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh .'

'See you later, then,' said Elizabeth.

Hagrid shuffled off.

'What was he hiding behind his back?' said Jane thoughtfully.

'Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?'

Elizabeth looked thoughtful and said, 'even if it isn't, he's up to something, notice how agitated he was?'

'I'm going to see what section he was in,' said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

'Dragons!' he whispered. 'Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_; _From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide_. '

'Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him,' said Elizabeth.

'But it's against our laws,' said Ron. 'Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden, anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania.'

'So what on earth's Hagrid up to?' said Charles.

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called 'Who is it?' before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

'So, yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?'

'Yes,' said Elizabeth. There was no point beating around the bush. 'We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy.'

Hagrid frowned at her.

'O' course I can't,' he said. 'Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts, I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy.'

'Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here,' said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice.

Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. Jane continued on in the same tones that would have Charles melting into his shoes if she used them on him. 'We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you.'

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Elizabeth, Charles, Fitzwilliam and Ron beamed at Hermione and Jane.

'Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick yer mum did something Charlotte, he ticked them off on his fingers, and "Professor Quirrell an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape.'

Elizabeth knew then that If Quirrell had been in on protecting the Stone; it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything except perhaps how to get past Fluffy.

'You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. Aren't you, Hagrid?" said Elizabeth anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?'

'Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore,' said Hagrid proudly.

'Well, that's something,' Charlotte muttered to the others. 'Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling.'

'Can't, Charlotte, sorry,' said Hagrid. Elizabeth noticed him glance at the fire; she looked at it, too.

'Hagrid, what's that?' Said Elizabeth.

However, she already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

'Ah,' said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, 'That's, err…'

'Where on earth did you get it, Hagrid?' said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. 'It must've cost you a fortune.'

'Won it,' said Hagrid. 'Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest.'

'But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?' said Hermione.

'Well, I've bin doin' some readin',' said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. 'Got this outta the library, Dragon_ Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_, it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here, how ter recognize diff'rent eggs, what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them.'

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

'Hagrid, you live in a wooden house,' she said.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

So now, they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

'Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life,' Ron sighed.

One breakfast time, Hedwig brought Elizabeth another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: its hatching.

Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione, Jane and Charlotte wouldn't hear of it.

'Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?'

'We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing.'

'Shut up!' Elizabeth whispered.

Pansy was only a few feet away and she had stopped dead to listen. How much had she heard? Elizabeth didn't like the look on Pansy's face at all.

Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the others during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the seven of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited. 'It's nearly out,' he ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it, they all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. All at once, there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Elizabeth thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body; it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

'Isn't he beautiful?' Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

'Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!' said Hagrid.

'Hagrid,' said Hermione, 'how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?'

Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face, he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

'What's the matter?' Asked Charles.

'Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains, it's a kid, she's runnin' back up ter the school.'

Elizabeth bolted to the door and looked out, Even at a distance there was no mistaking her, Pansy had seen the dragon, and when they got back to the castle they received a terrible shock as they found Professor McGonagall waiting for them, Charlotte went pale at the glare on her mothers face.

'I'm disgusted,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Withholding information such as this, that dragon is dangerous. You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Miss Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All seven of you will receive detentions, yes, you too Charlotte, you should have come straight to me, and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor.'

'Fifty?' Elizabeth gasped in shock; the other Gryffindors would kill her for losing the lead they had won.

Later on they all received notes informing then that their detention would take place that night in the forbidden forest with Hagrid. Elizabeth wasn't surprised when Hermione didn't complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Elizabeth, she felt they deserved what they'd got, as they should have told Professor McGonagall.

At eleven o'clock that night, they went down to the entrance hall, Filch was already there

'Follow me,' said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

'I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?' he said, leering at them.

'Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do.'

They marched off across the dark grounds, Jane kept sniffing and Charles tried to put up a brave face. Elizabeth wondered what their punishment was going to be, it must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Elizabeth could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

'Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started.'

Elizabeth's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. Her relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, 'I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, girl, it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece.'

At this, Fitzwilliam looked anxious and Charles went pale. 'The forest?' he repeated, and he seemed to have lost his trademark cheeriness. 'It's crazy to go in there in the daylight let alone, night-time, there's all sorts of things in there, werewolves, I heard.'

'That's your problem, isn't it?' said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. 'Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?'

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was looking a bit sad at having lost his pet dragon.

'Abou' time,' he said. 'I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right everyone?'

'I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid,' said Filch coldly, 'they're here to be punished, after all.'

'That's why yer late, is it?' said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. 'Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here.'

'I'll be back at dawn,' said Filch, 'for whatever's left of them,' he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

'Right then,' said Hagrid, 'now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment.'

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

'Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery.'

'And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?' said Fitzwilliam, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

'There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang,' said Hagrid.

'An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least.'

'I want Fang,' said Charles quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

'All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward,' said Hagrid. 'So me, Elizabeth, Charlotte and Fitzwilliam'll go one way an Charles, Hermione, Jane and Ron'll go the other with Fang.

Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now, that's it, an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh , so, be careful , let's go.'

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it, they reached a fork in the earth path, and the two teams split up and walked into the night, scanning the forest for any sign of the unicorn. They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then, a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

Elizabeth saw that Hagrid looked very worried.

'Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?' Elizabeth asked.

'Not fast enough,' said Hagrid. 'It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures, I never knew one ter be hurt before.'

They walked past a mossy tree stump. Elizabeth could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

'You all right, Charlotte?' Hagrid whispered. 'Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter, GET BEHIND THAT TREE!'

Hagrid seized Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam and Charlotte and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out a bolt and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire as Elizabeth and the others drew their wands. The four of them listened, something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

'I knew it,' he murmured. 'There's summat in here that shouldn' be.'

'A werewolf?" suggested Fitzwilliam.

'That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither,' said Hagrid grimly. 'Right, follow me, but careful, now.'

They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

'Who's there?' Hagrid called. 'Show yerself, I'm armed!'

And into the clearing came, was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. The three student's jaws dropped.

'Oh, it's you, Ronan,' said Hagrid in relief. 'How are yeh?'

He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

'Good evening to you, Hagrid,' said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. 'Were you going to shoot me?'

'Can't be too careful, Ronan,' said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. 'There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Elizabeth Potter, Fitzwilliam Longbottom an' Charlotte McGonagall, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you three. He's a centaur.'

'We'd noticed,' said Charlotte faintly.

'Good evening,' said Ronan. 'Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?'

'Erm —'

'A bit,' said Elizabeth timidly.

'A bit. Well, that's something.' Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. 'Mars is bright tonight.'

'Yeah,' said Hagrid, glancing up, too. 'Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt, you seen anythin'?'

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.

'Always the innocent are the first victims,' he said. 'So it has been for ages past, so it is now.'

'Yeah,' said Hagrid, 'but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?'

'Mars is bright tonight,' Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. 'Unusually bright.'

'Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home,' said Hagrid. 'So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?'

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, 'The forest hides many secrets.'

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired - bodied, and wilder looking than Ronan.

'Hullo, Bane,' said Hagrid. 'All right?'

'Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?'

'Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured, would yeh know anythin' about it?'

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. 'Mars is bright tonight,' he said simply.

'We've heard,' said Hagrid grumpily. 'Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then.'

Elizabeth and the others followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

'Never,' said Hagrid irritably, 'try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon.'

'Are there many of them in here?' asked Charlotte.

'Oh, a fair few… Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs… they know things… jus' don' let on much.'

'D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?' said Fitzwilliam.

'Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns, never heard anythin' like it before.'

They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Elizabeth kept looking nervously over her shoulder, she had the nasty feeling they were being watched.

She was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them, they had just passed a bend in the path when Charlotte grabbed Hagrid's arm.

'Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!'

'You three wait here!' Hagrid shouted. 'Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!'

They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.

'You don't think they've been hurt, do you?' whispered Charlotte.

Fitzwilliam tried to reassure them, 'probably an animal scared them or something?'

The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Elizabeth's ears seemed to be picking up every noise more sharply, what was going on? Where were the others?

At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Jane, Hermione, Charles, Ron and Fang were with him, Hagrid was relieved. 'Just a normal wolf, spooked the girls and Charles fired off the sparks.'

'We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you four were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups, I'll go with you others for now, Lizzie, you take Fang.'

So Elizabeth's group set off into the heart of the forest leading Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Elizabeth thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker.

There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Elizabeth could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

'Look ' she murmured, holding out her arm to stop Fitzwilliam.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead, Elizabeth had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Elizabeth had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made her freeze where she stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered… Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam and Charlotte stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

Elizabeth felt disgusted and drew her wand and fired two flare charms into the sky, one green and one red, the figure didn't notice them until two loud pops cast red and green light over the clearing.

Then a pain like she'd never felt before pierced her head; it was as though her scar were on fire. Half blinded, she staggered backward, she heard hooves behind her, galloping, and something jumped clean over Elizabeth, charging at the figure.

The pain in Elizabeth's head was so bad she fell to her knees and the others raced to her and grabbed her, pulling her away from the figure. The pain took a minute or two to pass and when she looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over them, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

'Are you all, all right?' said the centaur.

'Yes, thank you, what was that?'

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Elizabeth, his eyes lingering on the scar on her head.

'You are the Potter girl,' he said. 'You must get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you.'

The five of them walked out of the clearing, which was still bathed in the lights from Elizabeth's flares. There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

'Firenze!' Bane thundered. 'What are you doing? You have been interfering with human affairs, they are none of our concern.'

'Do you realize who this is?' said Firenze. 'This is the Potter girl, the quicker she leaves this forest, the better.'

'What have you been telling her?' growled Bane. 'Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?'

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. 'I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best,' he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

'For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to rescue stray humans.'

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger.

'Do you not see that unicorn?' Firenze bellowed at Bane. 'Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must.'

And Firenze whisked around; Elizabeth wasn't sure what was going on and neither did the others. 'Why's Bane so angry?' Fitzwilliam asked. 'What was that thing you saved us from, anyway?'

Firenze slowed to a walk, though did not answer the question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Elizabeth thought Firenze didn't want to talk to them anymore, they were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

'Do any of you know what unicorn blood is used for?' He asked.

'No,' said Charlotte, startled by the odd question. 'We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions.'

'That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn,' said Firenze. 'Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.'

Elizabeth stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

'But who'd be that desperate?' he wondered aloud. 'If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?'

'It is,' Firenze agreed, 'unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else, something that will bring you back to full strength and power, something that will mean you can never die. Miss Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?'

'The Philosopher's Stone! Of course, the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who?'

'Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?'

It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Elizabeth's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, she seemed to hear once more, what Hagrid had told her on the night they had met: '_Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.'_

'Do you mean,' Fitzwilliam croaked, 'that was you know who himself?'

'Lizzie, Charlotte, William, are you all right?'

Hermione, Ron, Charles and Jane were running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind them.

'We're fine,' said Elizabeth, hardly knowing what she was saying. 'The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, I set the flares to mark it, but whoever killed it found us as soon as we got there.'

'This is where I leave you all,' Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. 'You are safe now.'

'Good luck, Elizabeth Potter,' said Firenze. 'The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times.'

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Elizabeth shivering behind him.

Later on they sat in the common room, Elizabeth paced up and down in front of the fire. She was still shaking.

'Quirrell wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… and all this time we thought Quirrell just wanted to get rich…'

'Stop saying the name!' said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them and the others were murmuring in agreement.

Elizabeth wasn't listening.

'Firenze saved us, but he shouldn't have done so… Bane was furious… he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen… They must show that Voldemort is coming back… Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill us… I suppose that's written in the stars as well.'

'Will you stop saying the name!' Fitzwilliam hissed.

'So all I've got to wait for now is Quirrell to steal the Stone,' Elizabeth went on feverishly, 'then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off… Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy.'

Hermione and Jane both looked very frightened, but Jane had a word of comfort and her serene tones seemed to calm them all down.

'Lizzie, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, with Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like divination to me, and Professor McGonagall told us that's a very imprecise branch of magic.'

The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over, when Elizabeth pulled back her sheets, she found her invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it, a note containing three words, in a vaguely familiar script:

_Just in case._


	15. Chapter 15

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters, and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: Hello again people, once again I'm sorry for the delay but University pressures are stopping me from updating as often as I want to. Now though things are a bit quieter so I can get Philosophers Stone finished. Once that's done I can start on Elizabeth and co's adventure's in Chamber of Secrets after my exams finish in late June. Thanks for all the reviews, I wondered when somebody would guess some of what I'm planning, to answer the question yes she will, but it will involve a lot of drama done in what I think will be a really cool way. This is now the most popular and not to mention controversial fic I've ever written and once again if you don't like it, don't read it. Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to RefreshinglyOriginal who was kind enough to dedicate the latest chapter of Forever Young to me. A good fic that one which is well worth a look, anyway enjoy the latest chapter._

Chapter Fifteen : Through the Trapdoor

In years to come, Elizabeth was never sure how she had managed to get through the exams when she half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment.

Yet the days past, slowly as the exams came upon them and they were sent in to take their tests. It was stiflingly hot which made it harder on them when they took their written tests, they had practical exams as well as Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and Sprout all had them doing a variety of tasks.

Elizabeth found the tests simple enough but the stabbing pains in her forehead which she'd been having on and off since the trip to the forest distracted her. Charlotte thought Elizabeth had a bad case of exam nerves because she couldn't sleep. But the truth was that Elizabeth kept being woken by visions and nightmares of hooded figures and a dark cloud spreading over the castle. Maybe it was because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but none of the others seemed as worried about the Stone or Quirrell as Elizabeth. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but they didn't have the visions she had and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Quirrell or anyone else might be up to. Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free. Free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Elizabeth couldn't help cheering with the rest.

'That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager.'

Jane smiled serenely at her sister and said, 'Most exams tend to be easier than you think Hermione, but you're right, that one wasn't terrible.'

Charlotte added in, 'mum always told me that the biggest challenge in history is staying awake long enough in Binn's lectures to take enough notes, or getting enough from the books, the question papers don't change all that much year to year.'

Hermione, Charlotte and Jane always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill and Charles and Fitzwilliam thought that they'd had enough study and worrying about exams, so they all wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. 'No more studying,' Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. 'You could look more cheerful, Lizzie, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet.'

Elizabeth was rubbing her forehead.

'I wish I knew what this means!" she burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting, it's happened before, but never as often as this.'

'Go to Madam Pomfrey,' Hermione and Charlotte both suggested.

'I'm not ill,' said Elizabeth. 'I think it's a warning… I think it means Quirrell's about to have another try at stealing the stone'

Charles couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.

'Lizzie, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's here. Anyway, we've never had any proof Quirrell found out how to get past Fluffy. Snape nearly had his leg ripped off once, that must have made him think twice and Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down.'

Fitzwilliam scowled slightly at Charles but nodded in assent to what he'd been saying

Elizabeth shrugged, but she couldn't shake off a feeling that there was something she'd forgotten. When she tried to explain this, Jane said, 'That's just the exams Lizzie, Hermione woke up last night and we were halfway through our Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one.'

The others laughed at the twins but Elizabeth was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with schoolwork, as she hadn't had trouble with it. She watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was one of only a few people who ever wrote to her and he would never consciously betray Dumbledore. Surely, Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy… never… but…

The answer came to her with a sudden horrid moment of inspiration and Elizabeth jumped to her feet.

'Where're you going Lizzie?' said Ron sleepily.

'I've just thought of something,' said Elizabeth, she had turned white. 'We've got to go and see Hagrid, now.'

'Why?' panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

'Don't you think it's a bit strange,' said Elizabeth, scrambling up the grassy slope, 'that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? It's too much of a coincidence.'

'What are you talking about?' said Ron, but Elizabeth, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

'Hullo,' he said, smiling. 'Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?'

'Yes, please,' said Charles, but Elizabeth cut him off.

'No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?'

'Dunno,' said Hagrid casually, 'he wouldn' take his cloak off.'

He saw the seven of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

'It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head, that's one of the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up.'

Elizabeth sank down next to the bowl of peas. 'What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?'

'Mighta come up,' said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. 'Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks…

Let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…'

'And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?' Elizabeth asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

'Well, yeah, how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep .'

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

'I shouldn'ta told yeh that!' he blurted out. 'Forget I said it! Hey, where're yeh goin'?'

Nobody spoke to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

'We've got to go to Dumbledore,' said Elizabeth. 'Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Quirrell or Voldemort under that cloak, it must've been easy to get Hagrid to talk, once he'd got him drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?'

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

'We'll just have to.' Charlotte began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

'What are you seven doing inside?'

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

'We want to see Professor Dumbledore,' said Hermione, rather bravely, Elizabeth thought.

'See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. 'Why?'

Jane swallowed, 'now what?'

'It's sort of secret,' Charles said but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared at them.

'Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once.'

'He's gone?' said Elizabeth frantically. 'Now?'

'Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time.'

'But this is important.'

'Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?'

'Look,' said Elizabeth, taking a massive risk, 'Professor, it's about the Philosopher's Stone.'

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up..

'How do you know?' she spluttered.

'Professor, I think, I know, that Qu, that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore.'

She eyed her with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

'Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow,' she said finally. 'I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected.'

'But Professor .'

'Potter, I know what I'm talking about,' she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. 'I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine.'

But they didn't.

'It's tonight,' said Elizabeth, once she was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. 'Quirrell's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up.'

'But what can we.'

Hermione gasped. Elizabeth and Ron wheeled round.

Snape was standing there.

Elizabeth smiled, as Snape was one person who would likely believe her and she said.

'Sir, Quirrell's going through tonight, he's found out how to get past the Cerberus, he tricked Hagrid into telling him, and he's fooled the headmaster into going to London.'

Snape looked shocked but quickly recovered and said, 'all right, I believe you Potter, I'll keep an eye on him, you lot keep your heads down, I'll find you later once I've made sure the stone is safe.'

Snape walked away and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief, and they all walked off. They spent the day trying not to worry too much, but as the hours ticked by the tension began to rise as Snape had not returned. Finally after they had finished dinner Elizabeth had had enough of waiting and said to the others,

'Come on, let's go and see him, we've still got time before curfew.'

The others murmured assent and they all followed Elizabeth out of the great hall and down towards the dungeons and Snape's office, Elizabeth knocked on the door and received no response, after calling out she frowned at the others and tried the door handle which opened, Elizabeth went in and gasped in shock as she found Professor Snape bound and gagged on the floor of his office.

Jane, Charlotte and Hermione stepped close and took a look at him before Charlotte said,

'He's been stunned, and pretty badly too, but at least he's alive.'

Fitzwilliam turned to them and said, 'Then we've got no choice, we have to go after Quirrell ourselves. If the only person who believes us has been stunned, then it's that or watch this school and the rest of the world fall.'

Everyone nodded grimly to this and Elizabeth said, 'we can't all go, the cloak can only hide four people at most, so how about this. Jane, Charles and Charlotte, you three get Snape to the hospital wing and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we might be able to delay Quirrell, but we'll need reinforcements.'

The three of them murmured assent so Elizabeth carried on, 'Ron, Hermione and Fitzwilliam, you come with me, we'll head up and grab my cloak and that flute so we can keep Fluffy asleep.'

Everyone agreed, so Elizabeth led her group up the stairs to the common room and passed the fat lady. Hermione and Elizabeth skimmed through some of their notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break, none of them spoke much as they were all thinking about what they were about to do.

Slowly, the room slowly emptied as people drifted off to bed.

'Better get the cloak,' Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Elizabeth ran upstairs to their dark dormitory, She pulled out the cloak and grabbed Hagrid's flute to sedate Fluffy, as she wasn't feeling up to much singing.

She ran back down to the common room.

'We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own, we're dead.'

'What are you lot doing?' said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

'Saving us all from Voldemort, that's what.' Said Elizabeth

'Are you mad Lizzie? Leave that to the teachers.'

'We can't Neville, Snape's already been attacked, and nobody else believes us.' said Fitzwilliam

Elizabeth looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They could not afford to waste any more time, Quirrell might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.

'You can't go out,' said Neville, 'you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble.'

'You don't understand,' said Elizabeth, 'this is a matter of life and death. Who cares about a few house points?'

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.

'I won't let you do it, I'm not letting you all get killed for nothing,' he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. 'I'll… I'll fight you!'

'Neville, 'Ron exploded, 'get away from that hole and don't be an idiot.'

'Don't you call me an idiot!' said Neville. 'I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!'

'Yes, but not to us,' said Ron in exasperation. 'Neville, you don't know what you're doing. If you stop us, you know who will return tonight.'

He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

'Go on then, try and hit me!' said Neville, raising his fists. 'I'm ready!'

Fitzwilliam turned to Hermione.

'Stop him before he gets us enslaved,' he said desperately.

Hermione stepped forward.

'Neville,' she said, 'I'm really, really sorry about this.'

She raised her wand.

'_Petrificus Totalus_!' she cried, pointing it at Neville.

Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

'What've you done to him?' Ron whispered.

'It's the full Body-Bind,' said Hermione miserably. 'Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry.'

'We had to, Neville, no time to explain,' said Elizabeth.

'You'll understand later, Neville,' said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.

'I'm sorry cousin, but we had no other choice, but we promise we'll let you know once this is over.'

But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a good way to begin their mission and they set off with a growing sense of dread, and soon came across Mrs Norris.

'Oh, let's kick her, just this once,' Ron whispered in Elizabeth's ear, but she shook her head knowing it'd be a giveaway. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

They didn't meet anyone or anything else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

'Who's there?' he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. 'Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?'

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

'Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen.'

Fitzwilliam had a sudden idea.

'Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible.'

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

'So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you, of course I didn't, you're invisible, forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir.'

'I have business here, Peeves,' croaked Fitzwilliam. 'Stay away from this place tonight.'

'I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you.'

And he scooted off.

'Brilliant, Fitzwilliam!' whispered Ron.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor, and the door was already ajar.

'Well, there you are,' Elizabeth said quietly, 'Quirrell's already got past Fluffy.'

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Elizabeth turned to the other three.

'If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. 'You can take the cloak, I won't need it now.'

'Don't be stupid,' said Ron.

'We're coming,' said Hermione.

'As if we'd let you face that snake faced bastard by yourself,' said Fitzwilliam

Elizabeth pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

'What's that at its feet?' Hermione whispered.

'Looks like a harp,' said Ron. 'Snape must have left it there.'

'It must wake up the moment you stop playing,' said Elizabeth. 'Well, here goes…'

She put Hagrid's flute to her lips and blew. It wasn't really much of a tune as she wasn't great at music but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop, Elizabeth hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased, it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, and then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

'Keep playing,' Ron warned Elizabeth as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath blowing their hair about as they approached the giant heads. 'I think we'll be able to pull the door open,' said Ron, peering over the dog's back. 'Want to go first, Hermione?'

'No, I don't!' she replied.

'All right.' Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

'What can you see?' Hermione said anxiously.

'Nothing, just black, there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop.'

Elizabeth, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at herself.

'You want to go first? Are you sure?' said Ron. 'I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep.'

Elizabeth handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.

Elizabeth climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.

She lowered herself through the hole until she was hanging on by her fingertips. Then she looked up at Ron and said, 'If anything happens to me, don't follow, go straight to the others and get McGonagall, she might believe us now that Snape's been attacked.'

'See you in a minute, I hope…'

And Elizabeth let go. Cold, damp air rushed past her as she fell down, down, down and

FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump, she landed on something soft. She sat up and felt around, her eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though she was sitting on some sort of plant.

'Its okay!' she called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, 'it's a soft landing, you can jump! Get down here quick.'

Ron and Fitzwilliam followed right away, they landed, on either side of Elizabeth

'What's this stuff?' were Ron's first words.

I Dunno, some sort of plant I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!' said Fitzwilliam

The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped, she landed next to Ron.

'We must be miles under the school,' she said.

'Lucky this plant thing's here, really,' said Ron.

'Lucky!' shrieked Hermione. 'Look at you three!'

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the others fought to pull the plant off themselves, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

'Stop moving!' Hermione ordered them. 'I know what this is, it's Devil's Snare!'

'Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help,' snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

'Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!' said Hermione.

'Use fire Hermione, it likes damp and dark places so fire should kill it,' choked Fitzwilliam

'Yes, of course, but there's no wood!' Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

'HAVE YOU GONE MAD?' Ron bellowed. 'ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?'

'Oh, right!' said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of fire at the plant and in a matter of seconds, the two boys and Elizabeth felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

'Lucky you're so good at Herbology William,' said Elizabeth as she joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off her face and pushing her hair out of her eyes.

'Yeah,' said Ron, "and lucky we all didn't lose our head in a crisis, "there's no wood," honestly.'

'This way,' said Elizabeth, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Elizabeth was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, she remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon, Norbert had been bad enough…

'Can you hear something?' Ron whispered.

Elizabeth stood still and listened, a soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

'Do you think it's a ghost?'

'I don't know… sounds like wings to me.'

'First obstacle everyone,' said Fitzwilliam

'There's light ahead, I can see something moving.'

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

'Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?' said Ron.

'Probably,' said Fitzwilliam. 'They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run.'

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The other three followed him, they tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried the Alohamora charm.

'Now what?' said Ron.

"These birds… they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering, glittering?

'They're not birds!' Elizabeth said suddenly. 'They're keys! Winged keys look carefully. So that must mean…' she looked around the chamber while the other three squinted up at the flock of keys. '… yes, look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!'

'But there are hundreds of them!'

Ron examined the lock on the door.

'We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one, probably silver, like the handle.'

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing, though, was Elizabeth the youngest Seeker in a century. She had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, she noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

'That one!' she called to the others. 'That big one, there, no, there, with bright blue wings, look how the feathers are all crumpled on one side.'

Ron went speeding in the direction that Elizabeth was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

'We've got to close in on it!' Elizabeth called, not taking her eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above, Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down, William come with me and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!'

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Elizabeth leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron, Fitzwilliam's and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Elizabeth ran to the door, the key struggling in her hand. She rammed it into the lock and turned and it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

'Ready?' Elizabeth asked the other two, her hand on the door handle. They nodded and she pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard,

Behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam Ron and Hermione shivered slightly, the towering white chessmen had no faces.

'Now what do we do?' Elizabeth whispered.

'It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room.'

Behind the white pieces, they could see another door.

'How?' said Hermione nervously.

'I think,' said Fitzwilliam, 'we're going to have to be chessmen.'

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

'Do we, err, have to join you to get across?' The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.

'This needs thinking about…" he said." I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces…'

Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, 'Now, don't be offended or anything, but none of you are that good at chess.'

'We're not offended,' said Elizabeth quickly. 'Just tell us what to do.'

'Well, Lizzie, you take the place of the queen, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle. Fitzwilliam, you take the bishops square.'

'What about you?'

'I'm going to be a knight,' said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words, the queen, a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that they all took.

'White always plays first in chess,' said Ron, peering across the board. 'Yes… look…'

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Elizabeth's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

'Lizzie move diagonally six squares to the right.'

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

'Had to let that happen,' said Ron, looking shaken. 'Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on.'

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

'We're nearly there,' he muttered suddenly. 'Let me think, let me think…'

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

'Yes…' said Ron softly, 'It's the only way… I've got to be taken.'

'NO!' Elizabeth and Hermione shouted and Fitzwilliam said, 'Are you mad Ron?'

'That's chess!' snapped Ron. 'You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me, which leaves you free to checkmate the king, Lizzie!'

'But ?'

'Do you want to stop Quirrell or not?'

'Ron?'

'Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!'

There was no alternative.

'Ready?' Ron called his face pale but determined. 'Here I go, now, don't hang around once you've won.'

Ron moved and put the white king in check, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor.

Hermione and Elizabeth both screamed but they stayed on their square, the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he had been knocked out.

Shaking, Elizabeth moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Elizabeth's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

'What if he's?'

'He'll be all right," said Fitzwilliam, trying to convince them all. "What do you reckons next?'

'We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's.'

They had reached another door.

'All right?' Fitzwilliam whispered.

'Go on.'

Elizabeth pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

'I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one,' Elizabeth whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. 'Come on, I can't breathe.'

She pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

'Snape's,' said Elizabeth. 'What's he done I wonder?'

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

'Look!' Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione let out a great sigh and Elizabeth amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

'Brilliant,' said Hermione. 'This isn't magic, it's logic, a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic; they'd be stuck in here forever.'

'Trust him to come up with this,' said Elizabeth

'Give me a minute you two while I figure this out.'

'I hope you know what you're doing Hermione.' Said Fitzwilliam

'Hang on; I think I've almost got it.'

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

'Got it,' she said. 'The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire, toward the Stone.'

Elizabeth looked at the tiny bottle.

'There's only enough there for one of us,' she said. 'That's hardly one swallow.'

They all looked at each other.

'Which one will get you back through the purple flames?'

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

'You two drink that,' said Elizabeth. 'No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy, help the others, I have to stop him.'

'But Lizzie, what if You-Know-Who's with him?'

'Lizzie, no!' Said Fitzwilliam

'Well, I was lucky once, wasn't I?' said Elizabeth, pointing at her scar. 'I might get lucky again, and William, I have to.'

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Elizabeth and threw her arms around her.

'Hermione!'

'Lizzie, you're a great witch, you know.'

'I'm not as good as you,' said Elizabeth, very embarrassed, as she let go of her.

'Me!' said Hermione. 'Books! And cleverness! There are more important things friendship and bravery and, oh Lizzie, be careful! '

Fitzwilliam looked troubled as the two witches talked, but spoke up, 'Lizzie, be careful, don't go getting yourself killed now, we need you.'

Elizabeth smiled at him and hugged him softly before letting go, both of them blushing before saying.

'You two drink first, you are sure which is which, aren't you?'

'Positive,' said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered, before passing the bottle to Fitzwilliam who had the same reaction.

'It's not poison?' said Elizabeth anxiously.

'No, but it's like drinking ice,' said Hermione

'Quickly, go, before it wears off.'

'Good luck, take care.'

'Lizzie, be careful.'

'GO!'

Hermione and Fitzwilliam both turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. She turned to face the black flames.

'Here I come,' she said, and drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed, as though ice was flooding her body. Elizabeth put the bottle down and walked forward; she braced herself, saw the black flames licking her body, but could not feel them burning her, for a moment she could see nothing but dark fire, then she was on the other side, in the last chamber.

And there he stood, as if waiting for her.


	16. Chapter 16

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 1

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any, borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters, and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: Sorry, about the cliffhanger but the last chapter was getting a bit too long so I had to use it. Here we are at last, the final chapter of Philosophers Stone, I hope you've all had as much fun reading this as I have writing it. I'll begin writing the sequel as soon as my exams are done and I look forward to the challenge. But speaking of challenges, I hope some of you will consider taking my original soul bond fic challenge on, for full details, use the link in my profile to get your mission brief. Now on with the story._

Chapter Sixteen : The Man With Two Faces

It was Quirrell and despite Elizabeth's suspicion, she couldn't help but be surprised as she looked at him.

'You Traitor,' shouted Elizabeth.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

'I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter, and I'm no traitor, I merely follow the true leader of the world.'

'I knew it was you, you treacherous swine.'

'You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone.'

'You gave yourself away there.'

'No matter, it won't do you any good Potter.'

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Elizabeth.

'Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror.'

It was only then that Elizabeth noticed what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.

'This mirror is the key to finding the Stone,' Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. 'Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…'

All Elizabeth could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror, if she could delay him, reinforcements might get to her.

'I saw you and Snape in the forest,' she blurted out.

'Yes,' said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. 'He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me, as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side… It didn't do him any good either, my master will kill him for his treachery in trying to stop him.'

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.

'I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it?'

Elizabeth struggled against the ropes binding her, but they didn't give. She had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.

'I've seen you sobbing in my visions, I thought you were cracking, you have no stomach to fight, you coward.'

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

'Sometimes,' he said, 'I find it hard to follow my master's instructions, he is a great wizard and I am weak.'

'You mean he was there in the classroom with you all year?' Elizabeth gasped.

'He is with me wherever I go,' said Quirrell quietly. 'I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me.' Quirrell shivered suddenly. 'He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…'

Quirrell's voice trailed away. Elizabeth was remembering her trip to Diagon Alley, she knew then something was wrong about him, she'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.

Quirrell cursed under his breath.

'I don't understand… is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?'

Elizabeth's mind was racing.

'_What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment,' _she thought, _'is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?'_

She tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around her ankles were too tight and tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored her, he was still talking to himself.

'What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!'

And to Elizabeth's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

'Use the girl… Use the girl…'

Quirrell rounded on Elizabeth.

'Yes, Potter, come here.'

He clapped his hands once, the ropes binding Elizabeth fell off, and she got slowly to her feet.

'Come here,' Quirrell, repeated. 'Look in the mirror and tell me what you see.'

Elizabeth walked toward him.

'_I must lie,' _she thought desperately_, 'I'll look and lie about what I see, maybe it will delay him long enough, and the others must have tipped off McGonagall by now_.'

Quirrell moved close behind her and Elizabeth breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban.

She closed her eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.

She saw her reflection, pale and scared-looking at first, but a moment later, the reflection smiled at her. It put its hand into its pocket, pulled out a blood-red stone, then winked, and put the Stone back in its pocket, and as it did so, Elizabeth felt something heavy drop into her real pocket. Somehow, incredibly, she had gotten the Stone.

'Well?' said Quirrell impatiently. 'What do you see?'

Elizabeth screwed up her courage.

'I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, I've been made Head Girl, and I see your ugly mug being thrown in prison.'

Quirrell cursed again.

'Get out of the way,' he said. As Elizabeth moved aside, she felt the Philosopher's Stone against her leg. Should she try to run or fight?

But she hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

'She lies… She lies…'

'Potter, come back here!' Quirrell shouted. 'Tell me the truth! What did you just see?'

The high voice spoke again.

'Let me speak to her… face-to-face…'

'Master, you are not strong enough!'

'I have strength enough… for this…'

Elizabeth felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting her to the spot. She couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, she watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Elizabeth would have screamed, but she couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Elizabeth had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

'Elizabeth Potter…' it whispered.

Elizabeth tried to take a step backward but her legs wouldn't move.

'See what I have become?' the face said. 'Mere shadow and vapour… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…

Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?'

So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Elizabeth's legs. She stumbled backward.

'Don't be a fool,' snarled the face. 'Better save your own life and join me…Or you'll meet the same end as your parents… They died begging me for mercy…'

'LIAR!' Elizabeth shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

'How touching…' it hissed. 'I always value bravery… Yes, girl, your parents were brave… I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you…Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain.'

'NEVER!'

Elizabeth drew her wand, pointed it at Quirrell, and shouted.

'_Bates Mocoss!'_

An orange beam shot from her wand and hit Quirrell and Voldemort in the face and caused green bats to fly out of Quirrell's nose. The bats flew around the rogue professor tearing and clawing at his face and making him scream in agony before Voldemort screamed

'STOP HER!' and the next second, Quirrell fired an unknown red spell which made Elizabeth's wand fly out of her hand and then Quirrell's hand close on her wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Elizabeth's scar; her head felt as though it was about to split in two; she yelled, struggling with all her might, and to her surprise, Quirrell let go of her. The pain in her head lessened, she looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, slowly turning to stone.

Elizabeth watched in horror as the dark wizard with two faces slowly turned into a marble statue with a look of pain and terror in its eyes and was even more shocked to see a dark wraithlike shadow fly from it just as Quirrell's head turned. A terrible mask like face screamed and the wraith flew straight at her and hit her in the chest. Elizabeth slumped and fell to the ground and knew no more.

Something gold was glinting just above her. The Snitch! She tried to catch it, but her arms were too heavy. She blinked, it wasn't a Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses, how strange.

She blinked again and the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above her.

'Good afternoon, Elizabeth,' said Dumbledore.

Elizabeth stared at him. Then she remembered: 'Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick.'

'Calm yourself, my dear girl, you are a little behind the times,' said Dumbledore. 'Quirrell does not have the Stone.'

'Then who does? Sir, I.'

'Elizabeth, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out.'

Elizabeth swallowed and looked around her. She realized she must be in the hospital wing as she was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to her was a table piled high with what looked like a whole florists shop and half the sweet shop.

'Tokens from your friends and admirers,' said Dumbledore, beaming. 'What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat.

No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it.'

'How long have I been in here?'

'Three days. Your friends will be most relieved you have come round, they have all been extremely worried.'

'But sir, the Stone.'

'I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Voldemort had fled by the time I arrived.'

'You got there? You got our owl?'

'We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived in time to find you unconscious.'

'It was you, you found me?'

'I feared I might be too late.'

'You nearly were, I don't know what that thing was.'

'Not the Stone my dear girl, you, the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed.'

'Destroyed?" said Elizabeth. "But your friend, Nicolas Flamel?'

'Oh, you know about Nicolas?' said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted.

'You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best.'

'But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?'

'They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die.'

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Elizabeth's face.

'To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all, the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them.'

Elizabeth lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

'Sir?' said Elizabeth. 'I've been thinking… sir, even if the Stone's gone, Vol, I mean, You-Know-Who .'

'Call him Voldemort, Elizabeth. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.'

'Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't really gone, has he?'

'No, Elizabeth, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Elizabeth, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power.'

Elizabeth nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made her head hurt. Then she said, 'Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me… things I want to know the truth about…'

'The truth.' Dumbledore sighed. 'It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie.'

'Well… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?'

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

'Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day… put it from your mind for now, Elizabeth. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know.'

And Elizabeth knew it would be no good to argue.

'But why couldn't Quirrell touch me? And what did I do to him?'

'Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good. Your power reacted with this and turned him to stone, much like the heart of evil truly is.'

Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Elizabeth time to dry her eyes on the sheet. When she had found her voice again, Elizabeth said, 'And the invisibility cloak, do you know who sent it to me?'

'Ah, your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 'Useful things… your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here.'

'And there's something else…'

'Fire away.'

'How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?'

'Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it would be able to get it, otherwise they would just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes… Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them, but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?'

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, 'Alas! Ear wax!'

Elizabeth giggled.

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.

'Just five minutes,' Elizabeth pleaded.

'Absolutely not.'

'You let Professor Dumbledore in…'

'Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest.'

'I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…'

'Oh, very well,' she said. 'But five minutes only.'

And she let Ron and the others in.

'Lizzie!'

Hermione, Jane and Fitzwilliam all looked ready to fling their arms around her but Elizabeth was glad they held themselves in, as her head was still very sore.

'Oh, Lizzie, we were sure you were going to, Dumbledore was so worried —'

'The whole school's talking about it, the craziest stories are going around,' said Charles. 'What really happened?' Asked Jane

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumours.

Elizabeth told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Her friends were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Elizabeth told them what was under Quirrell's turban, the other girls screamed aloud.

'So the Stone's gone?' said Ron finally. 'Flamel's just going to die?'

'That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that, what was it? 'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'

'I always said he was off his rocker,' said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

'So what happened to you all?' said Elizabeth.

'Well, we got back all right,' said Hermione. 'I brought Ron round, that took a while and we were dashing up to meet Charlotte to contact McGonagall when we met Dumbledore in the entrance hall, he already knew and he just said, 'Elizabeth's gone after him, hasn't she?' and ran off to the third floor.'

'Do you think he meant you to do it?" said Jane. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?'

'Well,' Hermione exploded, 'if he did, I mean to say that's terrible, you could have been killed.'

'Mum was worried sick when we told her, I've never seen her as worried, she really felt guilty for not believing us,' Said Charlotte.

'I don't think Dumbledore sent us in blindly,' said Elizabeth thoughtfully. 'He's a funny man. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance, he knows more or less everything that goes on here. I think he had a pretty good idea we were all going to try, especially after Snape got stunned and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…'

'Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right,' said Ron proudly. 'Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course you missed the last Quidditch match and we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you but the food'll be good.'

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

'You've all had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT.' she said firmly.

After a good night's sleep, Elizabeth felt nearly back to normal.

'I want to go to the feast,' she told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened her many sweet boxes and vases. "I can, can't I?"

'Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go,' she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. 'And you have another visitor.'

'Oh, good,' said Elizabeth. 'Who is it?'

Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Elizabeth, took one look at her, and burst into tears.

'It's, all, my ruddy fault!' he sobbed, his face in his hands. 'I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!'

'Hagrid!' said Elizabeth, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. 'Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him.'

'Yeh could've died!' sobbed Hagrid. 'An' don' say the name!'

'VOLDEMORT!' Elizabeth shrieked, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. 'I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got plenty…'

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, 'That reminds me. I've got yeh a present.'

'It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?' said Elizabeth anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

'Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead, anyway, got yeh this…'

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Elizabeth opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at her from every page were her mother and father.

'Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos… knew yeh didn' have any apart from yeh locket… d'yeh like it?'

Elizabeth couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

Elizabeth made her way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. She had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving her one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Elizabeth walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. She slipped into a seat between Jane and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at her.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

'Another year gone!' Dumbledore said cheerfully. 'And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…'

Dumbledore began awarding Elizabeth and her friend's points, which made the Slytherins, go quieter and quieter as Gryffindor got closer and closer to their total score. He turned away from Charlotte after giving her twenty points for diligent support of her friends and family before he raised his hands again.

The room gradually fell silent.

'There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom.'

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Elizabeth, Ron, Jane, Charles, Charlotte, Fitzwilliam and Hermione all stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Elizabeth, still cheering, nudged Charles in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him,.

'Which means,' Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, 'we need a little change of decoration.'

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Elizabeth's eye and smiled that secretive half smile that he reserved only for her. Elizabeth smiled back at him, as it seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.

It was the best evening of Elizabeth's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls… she would never, ever forget tonight.

Elizabeth had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, Elizabeth, Hermione, Jane and Charlotte had the best grades of the first years and the others all passed with good scores. Suddenly, the school term ended, possessions and pets were tracked down and notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid took them all to the boats and led them towards the train station.

Before Elizabeth stepped onto the platform to board the train, professor Snape took her gently aside and passed her a small stone with runes carved in it and said,

'Elizabeth, thank you for raising the alarm, and for doing what you had to do to fight off Quirrell, without you, the dark lord would have returned and darkness would have fallen over us all. I want you to have this; this rune stone has a linked twin in my possession. If the muggles become too much, simply hold the stone in your hand and press the runes in order from left to right, I once knew your aunt and perhaps she might listen to me.'

Elizabeth smiled and thanked him before joining the others as they boarded the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform.

'You must come and visit this summer,' said Ron, 'all of you, I'll send you an owl.'

'Thanks,' said Elizabeth, "I'll need something to look forward to. People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

'Bye, Elizabeth!'

'See you, Potter!'

'Good luck Lizzie, keep an eye on the old place for me.' Tonks called out to her.

'Still famous,' said Ron, grinning at her.

'Famous as always Elizabeth,' said Fitzwilliam, smirking slightly

'Not where I'm going, I promise you,' said Elizabeth.

She, Ron, Charles, Fitzwilliam, Jane and Hermione all passed through the gateway together. "There she is, Mum, there she is, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she was not pointing at Ron.

'Lizzie!' Squealed Ginny as they moved closer.

'Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point.'

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.

'Busy year?' she said.

'Very,' said Elizabeth. 'Thanks for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs. Weasley.'

'Oh, it was nothing, dear.'

'Ready, are you?'

It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still moustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Elizabeth, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Elizabeth.

'You must be Elizabeth's family!' said Mrs. Weasley.

'In a manner of speaking,' said Uncle Vernon. 'Hurry up, girl, we haven't got all day.' He walked away.

Elizabeth hung back for a last word with Ron, Jane and Hermione.

'See you over the summer, then.'

'Hope you have, err, a good holiday,' said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

Hang in there Lizzy, "you'll be out of there soon." said Jane

'Oh, I'll be fine,' said Elizabeth, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over her face. 'They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home, and I have some new leverage over them, I'm going to have a lot of fun with them this summer…'


End file.
